Broken and Healed
by GirlGoneGamer
Summary: A father's promise is to protect their kids from harm. It happened to Michael Townley when he noticed a strange behavior and brusies coming from his youngest daughter, Blake Rose-Townley. (Set Before Prologue and Grand Theft Auto V! Unrelated to Sweet and Deadly!)
1. Broken

**I do not own Grand Theft Auto V! Rockstar Games owns it! Blakesleigh Rose-Townley and others is what I own for this story!**

* * *

Broken and Healed

* * *

 **5/5/1997, Ludendorff...**

At Ludendorff Memorial, a small baby with an underweight of three pounds and seven ounces was born into the lives of Marcelline "Macey" Rose and Carter Grant. Her name was Blakesleigh Victoria Rose Grant, but there's a twist to her name.

Blakesleigh was often shorted to Blake, instead of using her full first name that her mother gave to her. And her last name wasn't even Rose Grant.

It was actually _Townley_ and her true birth father is Michael Townley, one of the notorious bank robbers in town.

After having just a one night stand while leaving his trailer home and his furious wife of six years, he decided to cheat on her with his best friend's girlfriend and two months later… she ended up pregnant by him. He wasn't expecting to be a father once more, after having two kids who were two years apart but he was more than happy to help provide for his baby daughter Blake as she grew and to keep this a secret away from everyone, especially his friend, Carter Grant and his wife Amanda Townley.

At the hospital where Blake and Macey were transport to after a painful home birth, Michael Townley should be with his friend Carter to check on Macey while she was getting a blood transfusion, but the bank robber decided to look around the nursery ward for his precious little miracle.

Outside of the Neonatal Intensive Care Unit, Michael can see his daughter's incubator from the window. He can see that small little life breathing inside of it as he can hear a heartbeat monitor to track her beating heart and even an oxygen monitor giving her a chance to breath. Baby Blake was laying on her back as a small pink and mint green bed was around her body. She only wore a large pink and green bowtie headband around her small head that covered most of her raven colored tuffs and a small diaper designed for small premature babies.

Michael place his fingers against the glass window as he noticed her moving slightly by lifting up her legs, showing the cords being connected to her body. From having a feeding tube into her nostril, a ventilator into her mouth with an overhead heater and a temperature monitor, Michael felt helpless knowing that Blake was born tiny and now fighting for her life. He heard the faint crying of his daughter as he felt himself being stabbed in the heart when he couldn't come in and held her into his arms for the second time at the moment.

"Blakie Bear…" Michael said, calling her by the nickname that he gave her, before hearing footsteps from behind him and he noticed Carter with a relaxed face. "How is she?" He questioned.

"Doc said she'll recover soon when she wakes up." Carter replied, before looking through the window of the NICU. "She's gonna be questioning why she was brought here in the first place. I told her to have the baby at the hospital to be safe, but she'd considers a home birth… She's making it."

"Yeah, Macey's strong." Michael said. "I was there when it happened. But I felt guilty of the way what happened the other day between her and Amanda…"

* * *

" _Do you even have a real baby in that fucking ice cave, bitch?" Amanda questioned._

" _Yes, I do, Mandy." Macey said, holding onto her stomach with both hands. "This is mines and Carter's baby, growing inside of me."_

" _I don't believe that bullshit, Marcelline!" Amanda hissed. "That's not his, isn't it?"_

" _Amanda, calm down!" Michael said, trying to hold his wife back by getting in front of Macey._

" _Michael Townley, why are you protecting her, when you're supposed to be by my side as my husband, you ass!" Amanda retorted, until her blue eyes widened as she realized something. "I know what the fuck is going on! That baby is yours, isn't it, Michael?!"_

" _What? No! No, baby, why would cheat on you, when I'm the faithful husband?" Michael questioned before pushing Macey back only a little bit._

" _Yeah, Amanda I don't know what is wrong with you at the moment, but Macey would never cheat on me, when I have her in the house with Ethan all the time." Carter said, defending Macey and Michael. "And Michael is my long time friend, since grade school and you expect me to fucking believe you?! Why do you care about him so much when you marry him?"_

" _Because, I have been the one who got pregnant by accident with Tracey and you ask me to marry you, before she was even born." Amanda explained, before looking at Michael. "When I had Jimmy, you care about these damn bank jobs with Trevor, Carter and Brad when you should have been at home watching your kids growing up, damn it!..." Amanda said, before looking at the cowering Macey and pushed Michael out of her way. "Did you have sex with him, you little whore?" She questioned, as Macey walked backwards as her back hit against the wall of the living room._

" _Get away from me!" Macey shouted before pushing Amanda away her, until the wife gripped onto the pregnant woman's strawberry red hair, and pulling her back._

" _Was he good? Was he good in bed, Marcelline?!" Amanda questioned, before shouting the last part._

" _Hey, Amanda, get off of her!" Michael yelled, before he got elbowed by her, until she grabbed the pregnant woman's hair and leading her towards the kitchen to grab a steak knife from the sink._

" _Is that baby Michael's?" Amanda questioned once more, placing the knife against Macey's neck._

 _Suddenly, Macey spit onto Amanda's left blue eye and cheek as she screamed out loud and the redhead mother had the chance to run away, before Amanda caught her left arm and cut some of her hair off with the knife and Macey fallen onto her left side. Her pregnant stomach hit against the hard wooden floors of the Grant-Rose trailer home as Macey cried out in agony before clutching onto her stomach._

 _Carter immediately tackled Amanda down to the floor, while pulling the steak knife out the palm of her hand, as the blade left a trail of blood once Carter yelp out in pain. The sharp blade made a large cut against the palm of his hand as it bleed out from it, while holding Amanda down while she was shocked at what she has done._

 _Michael ran towards Macey's side as he helped her up as the pregnant woman was still choking onto her tears._

" _My baby… She hurt my baby, Michael…" Macey cried._

* * *

"How are Tracey and Jimmy doing? Since Amanda was sent to jail for a while." Carter questioned, looking at his dear friend.

"They're both alright. Shocked at first about what happened to their mother, but they'll survive with me and their uncles for now, until Amanda returns." Michael replied, keeping his eyes at Baby Blake as the small baby was being checked by the NICU nurse while doing her charts and putting formula milk into her feeding tube that was going through her left nostril. "She's so small, C."

"I know." Carter said, with a small smile. "She's a miracle alright. Even my little Ladybug. Ethan will be happy knowing that his sister is here."

"Speaking of him, where is he?" Michael questioned.

"He spending the weekend over at my parents place. I'll be picking him up tomorrow." Carter replied. "Mike, I have something to ask you."

"Yeah?" Michael said, now looking at Carter.

"How would you like to be Blake's Godfather?" Carter questioned. "I mean… I'm Jimmy's Godfather, and T is Ethan's godfather. Even though she's your niece, I need someone who's willing to be there for her, if something bad happens to me or to Macey."

"Yeah…" Michael said before looking back at Blake who is now moving around, waving her arms and legs. "I'll be there for her."

A month has passed since Blake was born premature and Macey was rushing to the operating room and now today was the big day for Baby Blake to return home after so long.

* * *

 **6/5/1997...**

During her month at being at Ludendorff Memorial, Blake was normally getting her development growth as a one month old baby, but she'll be having some delays overtime if that happens to her. Blake was switched from sleeping inside of a warm incubator from the NICU and into a small baby-like crib with a hospital blanket around her small body. She was sleeping more during the night, than during the daytime, but also crying because of her night terrors or wanting to be cuddled. Blake was eating more and gaining more weight, as she was able to be released from the hospital at approximately seven pounds and eight ounces after passing the carseat test for premature babies.

"How is she back there?" Carter questioned as he drove down the streets in his white pickup truck to make it back home to the trailer park homes where Blake will be greeted into the family.

"She's fine. Quiet, but she's playing around with Mommy, ain't you, Blakesleigh?" Macey said, smiling down at one month old Baby Blake as she gripped tightly onto Macey's left index finger, while showing her mother a toothless smile.

"We'll be home soon, so have her ready to meet her crazy family." Carter said, looking at Macey and Blake's pink and black infant car seat through the rearview mirror.

"Don't worry, she'll be ready for anything." Macey said, before lightly poking Blake's nose as she cooed happily.

Parking the white pickup truck in front of the house next to Macey's red car, Carter opened the door for Macey as she managed to unbuckled Blake's infant car seat from the middle backseat before following Carter towards the front door. They suddenly heard happy cheering noise from inside, knowing they Tracey, Jimmy and Ethan were excited to see Blake for the first time.

"Hello…" Carter said softly after opening the door to see everyone in the living room area of the Grant-Rose trailer home.

Trevor had a beer in his hand. Brad had a small camera as he was taken pictures. Michael was smiling as he lead Tracey and Jimmy towards Macey's holding Blake's car seat with a pale blue blanket covering her.

"Daddy!" Ethan said happily, before jumping into Carter's arms as he hugged his son tightly, placing his down onto the hardwood floor.

"Hey, buddy we're home!" Carter said greeting his son back, before ruffling his brown hair.

"Is that Blakesleigh, Aunt Macey?" Tracey questioned. "Can I see her?"

"Yes, Trace, but let me get her out of her car seat first." Macey said, before taking the infant car seat towards the couch and removing the blanket, once the carseat was placed onto the cushions.

"Aww, she's so tiny… Like shrimp." Trevor said, before sipping onto his beer bottle.

"She's cute, Aunt Macey." Tracey said, as Macey finally held one month old Blake into her arms, before Jimmy climbed onto the couch, surprising her.

"Can I hold her?" Jimmy questioned.

"No, son, she's so small for you to hold." Michael said. "You'll might break her, and she's not a toy that you and Tracey can pull apart."

"Maybe, when she's older and then you may have a chance to hold her. She was sick for a month, Jim-Jim." Macey suggested.

"Is she better?" Jimmy questioned.

"She is, but we'll have to bring her back soon." Macey replied.

"Okay, Auntie Macey." Jimmy said.

"What is her name again?" Brad questioned, taking another picture of Macey holding Blake, as Tracey and Jimmy were next to them.

"Blakesleigh Victoria Rose Grant." Carter told him.

"Blakesleigh?" Trevor questioned. "What kind of a fucking name is that? Sounds like someone I met at the strip club who gave me a lap dance."

"Trevor!" Michael scolded.

"What Pork chop?" Trevor questioned. "She's ain't gonna understand me now. Especially, Tracey and Jimmy. They understand that is a bad word, Mikey."

"Okay, y'all didn't let me finish." Carter said. "Instead of calling her full name, we're nicknaming her Blake for short. Since it was the Godfather's idea."

"Who me, C?" Trevor questioned.

"No, Michael." Carter corrected him. "You're already a godfather to my son, Ethan."

"I don't know why you've picked him as a Godfather when he barely remembers Ethan's name, when he's shooting up and drinking." Brad said.

"Cause of two reasons, B." Carter said. "One, he found my son on my doorstep when his mother abandoned him for me to take care of Ethan. And two, he's always plays the good uncle around Ethan, by calling him buddy and buying him candy and cookies."

"And this funny drink he bought. It tasted weird and spit it out, once he told me that it's what real men drink." Ethan explained, before Carter look up at Trevor wide-eyed in shockness along with Brad and Michael.

"You fed my son beer?!" Carter nearly shouted before Blake's eyes widened and she started fussing loudly in Macey's arms.

"Well, he loved it at first, until he told me he was fucking wasted." Trevor explained, before looking at the fussing one month old. "Shrimp, I'm sorry that Daddy Carter had to be so loud."

Blake was crying actually tears as her eyes were closed while Macey was slowly rocking her, before placing a green soothie pacifier into her mouth. But the dark haired baby's tounge pushed it out of her small pink mouth as she cried out loud, until Macey noticed Michael with his arms out.

"Here let me." Michael said, having his arms.

Macey nodded slowly before placing the fussing one month old into his arms as the baby's head rested against his chest where his heart was. As Blake was hearing the repetitive sound of Michael's heartbeat and quietly shushing her, Blake slowly stopped crying as she hiccup once and looked at Michael's baby blue eyes.

"It's alright, baby girl." Michael whispered. "Uncle Mikey's here for ya."

Blake looked at him with her big wide aquamarine colored eyes, before her left hand reached up to his faint stubble on his chin while reaching towards a strand of his mullet haircut. As she listened to his heartbeat while hearing her mother's voice awwing at the cuteness of her infant daughter and her Daddy/Uncle/Godfather, she slowly closed her eyes while Michael touch her small raven colored tuffs with his pinky finger and place her soothie pacifier into her mouth.

 _'Blakie Bear… Daddy will be here for ya, no matter what.'_ Michael thought while looking down at Baby Blake who was fast asleep in his arms, before he placed a kiss against her forehead hearing a soft coos while snoring and sucking on her green soothie pacifier.

* * *

 **And… that was the first chappie of Broken and Healed! I hope everyone likes it, since it taken me awhile for the start it off. So, what will happen in the next chappies? You give me ideas of what should happen in this story, and I might make it come true!**

 **I feel bad that Amanda had to attack Macey with a steak knife, even though she's just a bitch!**


	2. Little One

**7/9/1997, Townley's Trailer Home...**

The loud fussing, crying noise of two month old Baby Blake never seem to stay quiet long enough even if she was hungry or needing a diaper change. She was laid down on her back against her baby bouncer that was a decorative theme of colorful owls and flowers, Carter brought over in case she fallen asleep at her Uncle Michael's trailer home.

"Daddy!" Tracey whined. "Make her stop crying!"

Michael was in front of the sink making a formula based bottle for Blake, since Macey and Carter had to pick up Ethan from the daycare and do a couple of errands.

"Trace, she's a baby." Michael explained, while using spoonful of sensitive baby formula to place into a teal blue colored baby bottle. "She's supposed to be doing that, whether or not she wants attention or food, she'll keep doing that."

"Jimmy, stop! What are you doing?" Tracey questioned.

"You two, what are you doing now?" Michael questioned as he gotten irritated of hearing Tracey and Jimmy's bickering over Blake's crying.

Turning around from the sink while shaking the baby bottle full of formula, he looked to see Blake's hands reaching out as Tracey was trying to grab Blake's green soothie pacifier from out of Jimmy's hands.

"Both of you, stop fighting now!" Michael yelled.

Tracey and Jimmy looked at Michael as the four year old redhead dropped the pacifier onto the floor and Blake stop her crying as she started sniffling with tears running down her cheeks.

"You two, go somewhere else, like outside or to your rooms, but away from Blake." Michael said, placing the baby bottle on the floor before unbuckling Blake from her baby bouncer and taking her into his arms. "She's a sick baby and making her cry harder ain't gonna make her feel better."

As Tracey and Jimmy left, Michael was finally alone with Blake as she played with the small pocket of his jacket while she cooed in content. Michael chuckled softly, before picking up the baby bottle and sat down on the couch, placing the bottle's nipple into her small pink mouth.

"Sorry, Blakie Bear, your half siblings are always like this." Michael said, as Blake looked up at him with her aquamarine colored eyes. Her small hands were touching the neck of the bottle as they moved closer to Michael's index and middle finger.

" _You with the sad eyes. Don't be discouraged. Oh I realize, it's hard to take courage. In a world full of people. You can lose sight of it all and the darkness, inside you makes you feel small."_ Michael sanged _True Colors_ by Phil Collins to Baby Blake as he fed her, while the baby's aquamarine colored eyes were looking straight at his baby blue ones. " _But I see your true colors. Shining through, I see your true colors and that's why I love you. So don't be afraid to let them show your true colors. True colors like are beautiful, like a rainbow…"_

"There's my baby!"

When Michael heard that, he and Baby Blake jumped back into the couch as they heard the excited voice of Macey Rose. She didn't even bother to knock before coming in, because she knew that Tracey and Jimmy were outside playing in the front of Michael's trailer home.

So, she just invited herself in like Carter, Ethan, Brad and Trevor would.

"Hey, Macey…" Michael said, as Macey taken Blake into her arms, surprising the two month old baby once her half empty baby bottle was removed from her mouth and was still in Michael's left hand.

Blake started whining about it, before feeling the soft but wet loving kisses of her mother. Her cherry flavored lip balm was against her soft baby-like skin as she felt disgusted before she started crying uncontrollably, using her small hands to pushed Macey's chin away her face.

"Alright, that's enough." Michael said.

"She's my baby, I can do whatever I want…" Macey said, disagreeing before looking down at Blake who was covering her face with her small hands. "Cause she's my daughter."

"She's my daughter too, Marcelline." Michael told her.

"Are we really gonna start this again?" Macey questioned, before placing Blake into her Raspberry Garden baby bouncer and strapped her down in front of Michael who stuck his tongue out at her. Blake babbled softly while looking at her father, before Macey placed her green soothie pacifier into her mouth.

Hearing soft sucking noises, Michael and Macey watched as Blake went to sleep with her head leaning to her left.

"You must really think you're gonna be the father in her life, don't ya, Michael?" Macey questioned.

"I'm her real dad and you know it, Macey." Michael replied. "I will always be there in her life, if something happens to her."

"Oh yeah, well I wanna to know if this is true." Macey said, before placing her hands on her hips. "Is that bitchy wife of yours coming out of the slammer soon?"

"I don't want you to talk about my wife like that, Macey…" Michael said, pointing his finger at her. "She's the mother of my two kids and Blake counts as my kid too. And Carter told me something interesting about your little problem."

"Yeah, what about it?" Macey questioned.

"You have chronic schizophrenia and I'm afraid that you're probably gonna do something to my kid, whenever you're not on you meds." Michael explained. "And if that happens and if Ethan or Blake tells me that something's wrong, I'm gonna take Blake away from you and raise her for now on, like what a real father's supposed to be doing."

"You ain't gonna have any problems out of me, cause I have Carter to help me." Macey said, before smelling the pungent smell of Blake's diaper in front of her and Michael as they looked down. "And besides, you're such a forgetful father, since you don't know how to change your own kids." Macey said, while picking up the sleeping baby from her baby bouncer and started unbuttoned her grey and white heart zip up sleep and play, with the pink ribbed cuffs to reveal her diaper.

"I do know how to raise my own fucking kids, Macey!" Michael yelled.

"Oh, so now you're yelling and cussing in front of your own kid, huh?" Macey questioned, while placing Blake on the couch as she unstrapped her diaper, once the two month old started opening her eyes slightly. She ended up whining a little while kicking her legs around, trying to move Macey's hands out of her way. "Blakie, hold still for Mommy, would ya?"

"You don't even know what you're doing?" Michael questioned, before walking towards the hallway of the trailer home.

"God damn it, Michael Townley, I know what I'm doing! You're the father of three kids and I'm a mother of one and a half!" Macey shouted, while wiping Blake's bottom off with berry melon scented baby wipes, she'd left for Michael to have unless Blake was over there.

Michael returned with a brown stuffed bear in his right hand as he held it up in the air. When Blake's eyes widened and dazzled, she showed a toothless smile as Macey finished changing her diaper and zipped her up sleep and play.

"You see? She's love her teddy bear that her Daddy bought her when she was in the hospital, surviving for her life." Michael said, before placing the teddy bear into her arms as her small arms were trying to wrapped around it's neck.

"I almost forgotten about that." Macey said calmly, before smiling. "She loves that teddy bear just like that pink bunny rabbit, Carter gave to her." Then she picked up Blake and held her onto her right shoulder. "I'll take it with me." She said, referring to the brown stuffed teddy bear in Michael's hand and he gave it to her.

"Hey, it belongs to her, don't make her leave it here, ain't that right, baby girl?" Michael questioned, before looking at Blake who only cooed happily.

"My God, you and Blake are gonna be close." Macey said, before walking towards the door.

"Cause she loves me, Macey…" Michael said, as Macey turned the doorknob and stopped once she heard that. "That's what a father's supposed to do. Love their kids. When Blake grows, she'll know that I'm her dad."

"You will never fucking tell her! Or even Carter Grant, asshole!" Macey shouted, holding onto Blake tightly, before she started whining when her mother yelled at Michael. "Carter will be a better father to her and he'll never know what happened in the past!"

With that said, Macey left the trailer home and climbing into her car after placing Blake into her carseat.

* * *

 **Grant-Rose Trailer Home...**

"Hey, Ladybug!" Carter said happily, taking Blake out of her carseat as she played with her brown teddy bear. "Did you have fun playing with Uncle Mikey and your cousins?" He questioned, after when Macey closed the driver's door to her car.

"Yeah, she did." Macey said with a smile before Ethan hugged his mother.

"Hi, Mommy!" Ethan greeted happily, before Macey turned to Carter who had a strange look on his face, after removing the teddy bear from Blake's grasp. Walking into the trailer home, Carter place the two month old baby into the bassinet changing table to have a better look.

"Carter?"

"Something ain't right about my Ladybug." Carter said.

Then Macey turned nervous as she watched Carter examining Blake's left hand. "What do you mean, baby?" She questioned.

"I never seen this one her before…" Carter said, pointed to the red dots on her left hand where her thumb is. "Is this a strawberry birthmark?"

"Let me see…" Macey walked towards him, as Carter move to let his fiancee have a look at her hand and it was definitely a strawberry birthmark. "Yeah, I believe that's one."

"I had a strawberry birthmark when I was small, but mines was on my shoulder." Carter explained. "How can it be on her hand?" He questioned, before looking at Macey with her brown eyes still staring at it.

"Well, maybe, my relatives have one on their hand." Macey suggested. "I mean I don't see one on Ethan… if he's yours."

"Of course, Ethan is my kid." Carter said, lifting Blake up into his arms. "He has his real mother's skin, that's the only thing he has from her. By the way, we have something to talk about…"

"What is it?" Macey questioned.

Carted moved closed towards Macey's left ear and whispered. "I'll talk about when Ethan's put to sleep…" Macey nodded, before walking towards the kitchen to prepare a delicious dinner make from scratch…

Later on that evening at the Grant-Rose trailer home, Ethan was placed into bed after watching cartoons. Carter had to carry his little man towards the bedroom where his son and daughter shared together, before turning off the TV and and lights, while heading towards the master bedroom to tell Macey the news.

"You… You can't be serious, Carter Josiah!" Macey shouted as she was surprised at what Carter said in front of her, while holding Baby Blake in her arms.

"Macey, I know she'll be returning soon to her kids and Mike, but Amanda has to be a part of Ladybug's life." Carter explained.

Macey looked down at the sleeping baby in her arms, with the left arm gripping tightly onto her "C" sterling silver necklace that Carter gave to her when Blake was born into their lives. "But that woman pushed me down, Carter. She caused me to have Blake early. And I nearly lost her! Did you forget about that?!" Macey questioned, hearing Blake snoring lightly.

"I remember that, but she's willing to try again once more and to be Ladybug's aunt." Carter replied. "Just give her one more chance, Marcelline."

"I don't know, Carter." Macey said before looking down at Baby Blake. "But if she's hits me or hurt our daughter in any way, I'm gonna hit her back, since she's nearly costed me and my baby's life."

"Deal."

* * *

 **I used Phil Collins' song True Colors, cause I love this version and even the Trolls Movie version, so I decided to use that to make more Michael Townley appropriate. It was sort of like a lullaby song that Michael was singing to her, just how Macey sings My Little One in Sweet and Deadly.**

 **But I like True Colors better! You'll be probably seeing more of this song in some future chapters in this story and maybe in Sweet and Deadly.**

 **You might have recongize that Amanda is not in the chappie, cause she was send to jail for causing Macey to almost lose her life and even Blake's. Now, she'll be return soon, but will she changed for Macey to be a aunt to Blake?**


	3. Cuteness

As months went by for Blake, she was growing up as a infant baby so quick that Michael and Carter had to take pictures of the cute baby. Her raven colored hair was showing more curls at the end. She was showing more smiles every time she recognizes people, except for Trevor when she showed a confused but scared look at him. She was beginning to say small words, but not people's name yet. And last but certainly not least, she's always crawling around the Grant-Rose trailer home from the nursery/bedroom, to the living room and sometimes under the kitchen table to hide away and even eating underneath, beside her highchair.

* * *

 **1/17/1998, Grant-Rose Trailer Home...**

"Dah!" Blake said touching the rim of Lester's glasses, as he was holding her in his arms.

"Okay, Ladybug, say goodbye to Uncle Lester." Carter said, now taking Blake back into his arms.

"Mah!" Blake said, as she stole Lester's glasses meaning she was saying 'mine'.

"Give Uncle Lester back his glasses." Carter said, as Blake was teething it around the left rim and lenses.

"She's fine, Carter." Lester said, before taking them back. "Bye Blakie." He said, waving goodbye at her.

"Bah!" Blake shouted, while squirming in Carter's arms before taking Blake into the trailer home with Michael, Trevor and Brad who were at the table eating Burger Shot. Placing the seven months old in her bassinet, Blake slowly climbed onto her feet before falling down onto her bottom and started whining for Carter to pick her once more.

"Are you hungry now, Ladybug?" Carter said, on his knees looking at her.

"We've been talking about the next job for about an hour, C." Michael said, dipping his french fry into ketchup. "Of course, she's hungry."

"Here, give the Shrimp a fry." Trevor suggested as Blake's face lit up as she stood back on her feet while holding onto the railing of her bassinet.

"No way, I'm not feeding her real food now." Carter said, before getting up on his feet and looking at them. "Macey told me to feed her baby food that was placed for her in the cabinet." He said, before taking his cheeseburger and walking towards the kitchen area while looking in the cabinet.

Suddenly, Blake started fussing loudly with her small balled up first while moving her legs as she sat in the bassinet. It caught the bank robber's attention at the table as they noticed her loud crying and her red face.

"Ah, now look what you've done, Carter. When did you become such a pussy for feeding your daughter baby food that taste like shit?" Trevor retorted.

"Hey, watch the language around her." Brad warned.

"Yeah, thanks Brad, he's lucky I don't have a bat in this house for me to beat him with." Carter said, before pulling out one of Blake's washed and dried baby bottles from the sink.

Without Carter looking, Michael stood up and walked towards the fussing seven month old baby and she noticed him as tears were coming down her face.

"Here, don't tell your old man." Michael whispered, as he held up two long french fries and Blake grabbed them. She started teething them at first, before chewing on them slowly and swallowing them.

Then Brad and Trevor came towards the bassinet, as they found a clean baby bottle just sitting around on the counter before Brad fill it up with soda.

Blake taken the baby bottle as Trevor place Carter's fries inside while Blake drank the cola slowly through the bottle. She was getting the hiccups at first until Michael picked her up and started patting her on the back to make her hiccups go away due to the fizzy soda she'd drank.

"And… done." Carter said, before Michael places Blake back into the bassinet and he and the others walked back towards the table. Carter turn around and look at them, before walking towards the bassinet.

He looked to see Blake looking up at him with her teal colored eyes, as he placed his burger down on the hardwood floor and had a sippy cup of apple juice, Gerber's Strawberry Yogurt Melts with a purple plastic baby spoon and Graduates Banana Flavored Cereal Puffs.

"Alright, Ladybug…" Carter said, while chewing on his burger and getting a small spoonful of the Yogurt Melts. "Open up wide, it's your favorite yogurt!" He said, playfully before placing the spoon in front of Blake's mouth as she turned her face to the left.

"Come on, Ladybug, it's strawberry and it's not broccoli."

"Mpmh!" Blake hummed, indicating that's a no.

"No?" Carter questioned.

The guys at the table started snickering while looking at Carter and Blake, before the father looked at them, as they continue eating the rest of their food.

"Alright then, how about some cereal puffs? It's your favorite snack, baby." Carter said, handing Blake a star shaped banana flavored cereal puff to her as she grabbed it. Looking at the small cereal puff in her hand, she threw it at Trevor as the cereal hit his head.

"Shrimp, now what was that for?" Trevor questioned, looking at Blake who was showing a toothless smile.

"Blakesleigh Victoria Grant. Why did you do that for?" Carter questioned.

"She probably don't want it, C." Brad suggested, before Michael punched him in the shoulder. "Ow, Michael!"

"My baby is hungry for food, and I know she wouldn't rejected to this." Carter said, before holding a sippy cup full of apple juice. "I bet you want something to drink, after talking all day."

Blake grabbed it from the handles before throwing it on the hardwood floors.

"I thought you said you were hungry?" Carter questioned.

Blake grabbed the baby bottle from the bassinet, before falling down on her back as she drank from it. After a few seconds of drink the soda filled baby bottle, she looked up at Carter before giving out a loud burp and lastly giggle.

"Did you three fed my daughter?" Carter said, looking at the three at the table.

"It was Mikey's idea." Trevor said, before sipping onto his soda.

"Ah, screw you, T." Michael said, throwing a fry at Trevor's face.

"Besides, it was you _Trevor_ who gave her Carter's fries." Brad said.

"What?" Carter said, before looking at Blake once more, to see her chewing onto two fries and Carter removed Blake's security unicorn blanket that was covering the warm french fry tray.

* * *

 **1/24/1998...**

Another week has passed since the fast food incident with Baby Blake and the others. Michael and Trevor came over to the Grant-Rose trailer home, as she was in her baby bouncer jumping up and down with a toothless smile, still wearing her pajamas. Her pajamas was a teal blue shirt saying _'I'm always smiling!'_ with a rainbow on it and pajamas bottoms that are white with a sun, rainbow and cloud pattern on them.

When Blake started whining, Michael decided to take her out of her bouncer and grabbed a cylinder container of waffle flavor wagon wheels for the baby.

"Here give me the Shrimp." Trevor said, having his hands out for Blake.

"She has a name, T, not Shrimp." Michael said, while handing Blake to him, before the seven month old baby started pulling onto his hair.

"Dah!" Blake said, pulling Trevor's hair.

"Stop that, Shrimp!" Trevor said, pulling Blake's small hands away from his hair, before Blake wrapped her small arms around Trevor's neck. "Aw, that's so sweet, Blakie." Trevor said, placing a kiss on her forehead.

"I never seen this side of you, T." Michael said, before he watched Blake lick her tongue against Trevor's cheek as a wet kiss.

Suddenly, Blake's eyes widened as she started whining before covering her mouth. "What's wrong, Shrimp?"

"She'd probably think you taste disgusting after kiss you on the cheek." Michael suggested, jokingly, before noticing Blake's small pink mouth opening to see two front baby teeth coming in. "Oh, Macey and Carter said she's been teething." He said.

"Well, go get me a sippy cup and a beer bottle, Uncle Mikey." Trevor said.

"What for?" Michael questioned. "You can go get the beer yourself, but she's needs her teething ring or an orange slice." Michael said, remembering from raising Tracey and Jimmy.

"Well, my mother place beer onto my gums when I was little, so I was thinking about doing it to her." Trevor suggested.

"You can't fucking do that, she's not sixteen and that can harm her." Michael rejected, before walking towards the hallway. "I'll be back with her teething ring, try and feed her those waffle wheels."

When Michael came back with a pink teething gel ring, he noticed Blake drinking her sippy cup in Trevor's arms, as Trevor was drinking the rest of his beer.

"What the hell are you doing, T?!" Michael questioned. "Is she drinking apple juice?"

"Yes, but with a kick of beer." Trevor replied, before Michael taken Blake into his arms as removing the sippy cup from the baby's small mouth, running towards the bathroom to find a cherry flavored nausea medicine for babies.

He taking the cap off as he poured a lot in a small plastic see through medicine cup, before pouring it down the fussing baby's mouth. As Blake swallowed it slowly, Michael starts rubbing her back slowly while Blake look a little green before throwing it up over Michael's shoulder.

Once Blake finished throwing it up, she was place to sleep after Michael fed her a bottle full of cold milk to sit on her stomach.

"You're unfit to take care of Blakie Bear!" Michael said.

"Hey, I'm her Uncle T, and she love it!" Trevor shouted.

"She would have been sent to the hospital because of you! Carter and Macey will never hear the end of this, at all!" Michael yelled back, before Blake started fussing and he placed the pink gel teething ring into her mouth, as her small hands were gripping onto it.

He walked towards the nursery/bedroom, before sitting down in the rocking chair, holding Blake close to him, as the seven month old baby had her eyes closed with the teething ring still in her mouth.

"Don't worry, Blakie Bear…" Michael whispered, before moving closer to her face. "Daddy will always save you from your Uncle Trevor." He said, before placing multiple kisses on her left cheek, hearing the baby lightly snoring in her sleep.

* * *

 **5/5/1998…**

Today was Blake's first birthday as everyone decided to have the party at the Grant-Rose trailer home.

Macey decided to have her dress in a cute formal dress. She had her dressed in a black dress with a red floral allover design with a long sleeve grey shirt underneath, red leggings and cute black Mary Jane shoes.

"Come to me, Blakie." Brad said, as Carter was holding onto Blake's small hands, while he, Brad and Michael were teaching her how to walk.

Tracey was watching them as Ethan and Jimmy were playing on Carter's PlayStation One System, playing a racing game. Macey was in the kitchen area putting the finishing touches on Blake's birthday cake she made by herself.

"No, Blakie Bear, come to Uncle Mikey!" Michael said, now on his knees as he was next to Brad, before Carter let go of her small hands, and Blake started wobbling a little, before she taken her first step, and fallen onto her face first.

But Blake shaken it off before she crawled towards Michael and Brad.

"Aww, you'll get it next time, Blakie." Brad said, before holding Blake in his arms, and the baby wrapped her small arms around his neck. "She's so sweet today." Brad said.

"It's her first birthday, Uncle Brad." Tracey said.

"Yeah, it is, Trace." Brad replied, before removing Blake from his neck and placed her back on the hardwood floor.

Then she started crawling towards Michael and sat down on his lap, before hugging him while nuzzling her face against his chest.

"Blakie Bear, Uncle Mikey loves you too." Michael said, lifting up the one year old baby as she giggled happily, showing her two front teeth.

"Alright, cake's done!" Macey said, before lighting up a number one candle, as Michael taken Blake into her highchair while the others gather around the birthday girl who's receiving a birthday cupcake.

"Hey where's your wife?" Carter questioned Michael. "And especially Trevor? I had to remind him five times that it was Blake's first birthday."

"She'll be here in a minute." Michael replied. "She's trying to find a birthday present for Blake, and Trevor, he's probably at a bar somewhere. So chill out." He said, before everyone started singing Happy Birthday to Blake as her teal colored eyes stare at the burning candle flame, before Macey blew out for her after the song.

"Eat up, precious, this one's for you." Macey said, before placing a kiss on her daughter's head, as Carter was taking pictures with his disposable camera.

Blake started grabbing onto pieces of the cupcake after when Macey remove the candle, and Blake started eating the cupcake which was red velvet with white icing and rainbow sprinkles.

Suddenly, they heard the door opening to the trailer home as everyone looked to see Amanda coming in and closing the door behind her.

"Amanda, you made it, but you've miss singing Happy Birthday to your niece." Michael said, before hugging his wife, as Blake stare at the brown haired woman while eating her cupcake.

One year old Blake had a funny feeling about Amanda.

* * *

 **I know I'm doing much of Blake's growing up development as a baby, but I don't wanna be stuck on her being one and two for long, cause I wanna get to the story and begin it.**

 **But I hope everyone loves it, seeing Michael, Brad and Trevor interact with Baby Blake.**

 **Now, Amanda is finally back into the story after being in jail for a while. What will happen next?**


	4. Daddy

**A/N~ This is a continue in chapter of what happened in the last chapter of Broken and Healed. So you can say it's part 2, if you like. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"No!" One year old Blake cried as she was in Amanda's arms, trying to get out since Michael was the one who place her in her arms.

"She's such a loud baby." Amanda said, while moving her face away from Blake's hands.

"She's not that loud, Mandy." Michael said, sitting down next to his wife and Blake had her hands out to him, before she crawled out of Amanda's arms and into Michael's lap. "What's wrong, kiddo? Auntie Mandy's nice, she won't hurt you."

"No, no, no!" Blake repeated, shaking her head side to side, before resting her head against Michael's chest.

"That's her favorite word." Macey said, before Amanda narrowed her eyes at the red haired mother. "She's been saying that word when she was ten months old."

"Yeah, and I was the first to be told that." Brad said, as he and Carter chuckled softly.

"Ladybug's growing up fast already." Carter said, while washing the party dishes. "Next, it's her walking and talking, then potty training and now daycare."

"How about me and my wife babysit Blakie Bear for free, instead of taking her to Ethan's daycare?" Michael questioned, wrapping his arms around his wife's shoulders. "He'll be going to big school with Jim soon. Am I right you two?" Michael questioned, Ethan and Jimmy.

"I'm gonna beat ya!" Jimmy said.

"No, you ain't!" Ethan said back.

"Hey, knuckleheads!" Carter said, as Ethan paused the game and he and Jimmy looked at him. "Didn't you hear what we said?" Carter questioned.

Ethan and Jimmy looked at each other confused, before Carter and Michael rolled her eyes. "Go back to the game." Carter simply said, before hearing the video game sounds on the TV. "Dum dums." Carter said, and somehow Ethan and Jimmy didn't hear that. "They ain't gonna pay attention to their teacher when they start school."

Michael chuckled softly before feeling Blake touching his stubble chin with her left hand and her other hand onto his coat to support her standing.

"It's scratchy isn't it, Blakie?" Michael said, before Blake slide her hand against his lips and felt his lips kissed against her palm, earning a smile and giggling from the one year old baby. "Can you say Blakie? That's your name, can you say it?"

"Yakie?" Blake managed to say.

"Close enough." Michael said with a smile, before he stood up while lifting up Blake in his arms. "Well, C, we're gonna head back home." He said, before placing Blake back to Carter.

"I'm behind you, M." Brad said, standing up from the recliner.

"Say bye-bye Ladybug." Carter said, waving Blake's left arm gently until the one year old baby's lip started quivering before fussing loudly.

"No!" Blake shouted, before Carter loosened his grip around the baby and placed her on the hardwood floor of the living room area of the trailer home. Michael and Brad were looking at Blake, as she stood up on her own two feet with her hands covering her sobbing face. Then Blake had her arms out for them, until she stumbled onto her knees and hands looking up at them.

"You wanna try walking again, Blakie Bear?" Michael questioned, now on his knees.

"Blakie Bear?" Amanda questioned. "What kind of a nickname is that?"

"It's her nickname whenever I call her that." Michael explained, before having his hands out and Amanda left him alone, since Tracey and Jimmy were already in the car.

Blake stood up on her feet slowly as she almost lost her balance. Now on her feet once again, she took the first step. So far so good, she managed to make half way there to Michael who had a smile on his face. As she was getting close, Blake was smiling happily before she almost lost her footing and Michael caught her in time.

"Holy God!" Carter exclaimed. "Macey, our baby just walked!" He shouted.

"I know!" Macey squealed in excitement, seeing her little girl walking for the first time.

"Blakie, you've walk!" Michael said, holding onto Blake close as she started laughing happily.

"Daddy…"

Michael's eyes widened as he heard the word.

"What did you call me?" Michael questioned.

"Da… Daddy!" Blake managed to say the second time, while her hands were on Michael's cheeks.

 **Michael's Point of View…**

My little girl. She called me Daddy on her very first birthday and she's already walking. Fuckin' A. Peanut's already growing up so fast. I really miss so much, and I don't wanna let her go now. She just called me Daddy instead of her calling C that.

Hope my friend from high school won't get suspicious about Blake calling me Dad.

I hugged her close to me as my nose was nuzzling her hair, smelling her strawberry scented hair shampoo. "I'm so proud of you, Blakie Bear." I whispered in her ear, as I heard a satisfying coo before Carter walked towards me with a confused look.

Fuck, he probably knows already…

"What did my daughter called you?" Carter asked me, as I look at Blake and then back to him.

"Did your niece called you Daddy?" Amanda asked me with her hands on her hips. She'd surprised me when she just came back from outside. I guess she probably knows now…

"I guess so." I replied, holding Blake close to me before passing her off to Brad.

"Daddy."

My eyes widened as me, Amanda, Macey and Carter look at Brad. Now, my own kid has called her Uncle Brad Daddy now?!

"Now, she got two daddies." Macey said as she laughed and I smiled at her, knowing what she meant.

"Wait…" Carter said, before taking Blake back into his arms until we waited for Blake to say that special first word again.

Blakie was looking at Carter, as we waited for her…

"Daddy!"

I was chuckling at Blake calling her so called father the same thing. A smile was on my face, until… I heard the door opening from behind and saw T.

"Blaaakie? Haaapy Birthday to ya!"

This fucker was drunk in front of my daughter on her first birthday.

"T, what the hell ya doin' here late, and why are you drunk?" Carter questioned him as me and Brad back out of the way.

"Ahhh, I'm just here.. for the Shrimp… she's my niece… she's my friend… or either way, SHUT THE FUCK UP, GRANT!" T's drunk self was yelling in front of my baby with some attitude if he was on meth, but he was drunk and he showed up here with a present, until he walked towards him and Blakie Bear.

"Yooohoo! Blaaakie! Uncle T's here!" Trevor said, while still holding the beer bottle close to him and it was in front of Blake's reach.

My little girl was looking at T with a confusing look, until he did the old 'I got your nose' bullshit with her, when he knows that I was gonna make her cry.

I heard Blake whining for her nose back as she tried to get it back from Trevor which was his thumb. Here we go again. Thanks alot, T...

Blake started crying uncontrollably when I saw her holding onto Carter, until she noticed me through her tears.

"Daddy!" Blake shouted towards me having her arms out.

"Why are you calling for Uncle Mikey, instead of me?" Carter questioned her so called daughter, as I walk towards them and taken Blakie Bear into my arms.

"Cause she loves me, C and you know it." I said, before her small hands were on my chest along with her small head full of black hair where her red bow tie headband was tickling my nose.

My Blakie Bear. I love you so much, peanut.

"Daddy…" My little girl said again before closing her small blue eyes.

"Well, she needs to learn to call you, Brad and…" Carter started to say as we all noticed Trevor already asleep on the couch, since he was snoring loudly. "And ' _Drunkle T'_ to call you all uncle soon. Cause when she starts daycare, she's gonna make her teacher confused." He explained, before placing a kiss on my daughter's face as she started snoring lightly.

My little girl was already asleep in my arms.

She was so tired. I can tell she had a long day, since it was her special day. And maybe her mother had to change her diaper once she wakes up, cause she ate her cupcake, some of mines, Brad's and even Carter's cake slice with a sippy cup full of cold milk.

I hope you grow up with so much love, hugs and kisses from me and your mother, Blakie Bear… and I hope C won't find out the truth sooner or later…

"I love you, Blakie.." I whispered softly, and kissed her black hair of my little girl who is a copy of me.

* * *

 **When I added Michael's point of view into this chapter, I did the best I can to make it sound like him since I'm not very good at first person point of view. In the next chapter to let everyone know, I will jump to Blake when she's 3 years old.**

 **So get ready, cause we're going to start the real story in the next chapter!**


	5. Three Years and Counting

**2/12/2000, Little Hands and Feet Daycare…**

 _'The monsters are all gone… You can rest your weary head… Come over here my little one… Because it's time to go to bed…'_

Now at three years old, Blake was now in a daycare center just like her brother Ethan as she grew up over the past couple of years.

In her caterpillars classroom, she was now taking a nap with eight other kids who are her age. Sleeping on her red and blue kindermat with her name written on the top in black sharpie marker, she had her unicorn fleece blanket covering her as she had her favorite pink bunny rabbit plushie named Bun-Bun in her left arm and also her 'paci' in her mouth as she slept peacefully, listening to sleepy time music.

During her nap, she was unaware that her favorite uncle Michael Townley walked into the classroom to come take the three year old home with him to his trailer home for the day.

Sucking on her pacifier quietly, she felt someone trying to wake her up.

"Hey, Blakie Bear… Hey peanut, time to get up…" Michael whispered, as Blake slowly open her cyan blue eyes to see her favorite uncle smiling at him. Once she rubbed her eyes, Michael slowly pick her up and carry her to the other side of the room where her teacher was waiting on them.

"Did you have a good nap?" Michael questioned, before Blake nodded her head and placed her down on the floor.

"You wanna go to Burger Shot to get something to eat?" Michael questioned quietly, before Blake nodded once again and taken her pacifier out of her mouth, so she can speak.

"Potty." Blake only said, before placing her pacifier into her personalized lavender colored unicorn backpack with her name 'Blakesleigh' in hot pink color. Then she ran towards the east side of the room to used the bathroom for toddlers and came back after when she pulled up her training diaper and black leggings. "I potty." Blake said, before Michael helped her place on her sky blue winter coat.

"Good girl." Michael said, before lifting her into his arms and kissed her right cheek, as she giggled happily, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow, Blakesleigh." The caterpillars teacher said quietly, not waking up the rest of the toddlers in her classroom.

"My juice." Blake said, looking at her teacher as she gave Michael her personalized unicorn toddler backpack.

"You want your juice?" The teacher questioned and Blake nodded while saying "Yeah" to her as she walked towards the mini fridge and pulled out Blake's pink and purple sippy cup that had two handles on the sides. Once the teacher handed Blake her sippy cup, she started drinking it before she turn her attention towards a boy who had blonde hair and blue blue eyes.

"Bye-Bye, Blakie." The blonde haired blue eyed toddler said, waving his left hand towards her as Blake unwrapped her left arm around Michael's shoulder.

Michael places her down slowly as Blake ran towards him with her sippy cup in one hand, before wrapping her arms around him and he did the same thing.

"Bye-bye, Mason." Blake said, while hugging him before the boy place a kiss on her left cheek as the dark haired child smiled, returning back to Michael.

"Well, you two have a great day." The teacher said, waving goodbye to Blake and Michael as Blake waved to her teacher and Michael smiled.

"You too." Michael said, before walking out the classroom quietly and into his car after leaving the daycare, putting the toddler into her booster seat that Carter let him borrow.

* * *

 **Townley's Trailer Home...**

Once they made it back to the trailer home, Blake and Michael were greeted by Trevor who happens to be inside of the trailer home, laying down on the couch.

"T, what are you doing here? Ever heard of knocking? No, maybe you've broken in here while I was gone getting Blakie." Michael questioned, as Trevor lifted up Blake into his arms after greeting her Uncle T happily.

"Aaahh, Mikey, you'll be alright and besides… your wife somehow left the trailer home without looking the door." Trevor said, before placing Blake back on her feet.

"Look what I got Uncle T!" Blake said, lifting up her kids meal from Burger Shot.

"Aww, you got me something to eat, Shrimp?" Trevor questioned.

"No, it's for me." Blake replied.

"Well, of course it's for you, Shrimp." Trevor said, before lifting up Blake once more as he played airplane with her, by lifting up the dark haired toddler up in the air and landed her into a chair in the kitchen area of the Townley's trailer home. "Enjoy eating, while I talk to good ol' Uncle Mikey here." He said, before pinching Blake's left cheek.

"Oww, that hurt." Blake said, before rubbing her cheek and opening her kids meal.

"T, have I something I have to tell you…" Michael said, unwrapped his cheeseburger and taken a bite out of it. "Peanut's got a boyfriend in her class." He said, after swallowing.

"What?!" Trevor questioned shockingly. "My little niece got a boyfriend? At three fuckin' years old?!"

"Trevor, watch your mouth!" Michael said, before sipping his cola through his straw. "Yeah, she does, ask her."

"Would you like a fry, Bloom?" Blake questioned, her fairy doll that had long fiery red hair and blue eyes dressed in a blue and pink dress on with large matching fairy wings.

"Shrimp, can I ask you something?" Trevor questioned, before walking towards the kitchen table and sat down on her right side.

"Yeah, Uncle T." Blake replied, placing her fry into her mouth, and her fairy doll onto the table.

"Who is this boy… you've been talking to in class?" Trevor questioned.

"Who Mason?" Blake questioned.

"Yes, him, now I want to know from you about this boy name Mason, Shrimp?!" Trevor hissed.

"Trevor, chill out, she and him are just friends." Michael said, walking towards the table and sat down in front of Blake.

"Mason and I are friends, Uncle T." Blake explained.

"See, told ya." Michael said. "It happened before with Tracey when she met that boy in first grade." He said, before stealing one of Blake's kiddie fries.

"Hey!" Blake exclaimed. "My fries, Uncle Mikey!"

"Sorry, peanut." Michael said with a smile, before eating it as Trevor stole one while Blake wasn't looking.

"So, tell your Uncle T more about this Mason, Blakie." Trevor said, before helping Blake sticking her straw through her small kiddie drink full of Sprunk soda.

"Me and Mason play together in class and even eat together." Blake explained, before sipping her lemon lime soda through her straw.

"Yeah, of course, first you play together, then you talk and eat together. Then one way or the other, they're in the corner of the room playing doctor." Trevor explained.

"What's doctor?" Blake questioned.

"T, the hell are you talking about? You know Blake and Mason are three years old and they are just friends." Michael said.

"Then what about this cupcake?" Trevor questioned. "Did you see them saying goodbye or maybe kiss?"

"Yeah, because-" Michael started to say, before he was cut off.

"Because, they are dating and after that they will be hiding behind a bean bag or in the toddler's bathroom stall playing doctor. And I bet this Mason boy in Shrimp's class doesn't wearing undies, he likes going commando to show off." Trevor said, cutting Michael off.

"T, for the last time, Blake and Mason are friends alright. She has other friends in her small classroom and she loves being in that class now more than ever." Michael explained once more. "And we can't have Blake transfer to a different toddler classroom, cause of after what happened between you and the other teacher you fought with."

"Well, at least she got fired after me telling the office that she touch my niece in a very bad way." Trevor explained.

"She was trying to change her pull up in front of me, you and Brad." Michael explained. "That was part of her job, changing the toddler's diapers and pull ups."

"Yeah, I potty on myself." Blake explained, before taking her kids meal to the trashcan once she was finished, and taking her fairy doll and her kids meal toy towards the guest bedroom.

"And also, C needs our help again." Michael said, after when Blake left the kitchen area.

"And that is?"

Michael pulled out a letter to Blake's Valentine's Day party in her toddler classroom. "Her teacher needs two more volunteers for the party and Carter can't go, cause he'll be with Ethan in the morning. Tracey's and Jimmy's are in the afternoon."

"Well, I hope this time, I might get to meet his Mason boy and figure out who he is to my little niece." Trevor said, before reading the letter about the Valentine's Day party.

As day turned into night, Blake was still at the Townley's trailer home wondering why her mother or father didn't come pick her up. Did they forgot about her, even though they live just a few trailer homes down? Or was it something else she wonders.

When it was Blake's bedtime, Michael taken her into his and Amanda's bedroom to change out of her day clothes which was a red flannel dress with black leggings and black kitty cat Mary Jane designer shoes.

"Where's Mommy and Daddy and bubbie?" Blake questioned, as Michael help his daughter places on a pajamas which is a cozy long sleeve pale blue ballerina shirt with stretchable sky blue fleece ballerina design bottoms.

"They have someone over at home, and you'll be meeting her tomorrow, baby girl." Michael said, fixing her long sleeve shirt.

"Can I sleep with you and Aunt Mandy?" Blake questioned.

"No, you can't." Amanda said.

"But I wanna!" Blake whined.

"Amanda, if she wants to, she can." Michael said, before placing Blake onto their bedroom as she was jumping up and down with wearing her white bunny slippers on her feet.

"No nightlight." Blake said as fallen onto her bottom.

"I thought I told your Auntie Mandy to get you one for the room." Michael said, Amanda left out of the bedroom as Michael places the dark haired child into the middle of the bed.

"I need my 'paci'." Blake said, after Michael places the covers over her small body.

"Of course…" Michael said, before leaving out of the bedroom and came back with her pacifier in one hand and her brown teddy bear in the other. "Here, peanut…" He said, placing the lavender colored pacifier that had a penguin with a pink and blue balloon on the front white part into Blake's waiting mouth, and handed the brown teddy bear towards the dark haired toddler. "It had to be wash and Bun-Bun had grape juice on her face. So, here's teddy, alright."

"He's name Kuma-chan, Uncle Mikey." Blake said, removing her pacifier in one hand.

"Alright then. Let's get you ready." Michael said, before unfolding the covers as Blake climbed underneath them on Michael's side of the bed.

Michael sat down on the bed and placed a light kiss on Blake's forehead. "Night night, Blakie Bear." He whispered, once Blake closed her cyan blue eyes while sucking gently onto her toddler pacifier, before Michael left out of the bedroom leaving the lamp on his side on, and turning off the light to the ceiling fan.

* * *

 **2/13/2000...**

Hours later into the night, Michael and Amanda join into the bed together as they got Tracey and Jimmy to go to sleep. Blake was sleeping between as her head was facing Michael as he was snoring lightly. While in her deep sleep, Blake held onto her teddy bear and sucking on her pacifier before hearing small noises which woke her up slowly.

She raised her body upright as she held onto her teddy bear, before looking at her left to see Michael waking up.

"You alright?" Michael questioned.

Blake nodded slowly.

"You gotta go potty?" He questioned once more.

Blake slowly shook her head as a no, before hearing the noises and grabbing onto Michael's white shirt.

"Jimmy." Michael muttered, before taking Blake into his arm while getting out of the bed and walked towards the living room area, turning on the lights. "Jimmy, turn off those monster movies off…" But when he and Blake made it towards the living room area of the trailer home and Jimmy wasn't in the living room or the TV wasn't even on. "Jimmy?" He called out.

"Daddy, what is that noise?" Tracey questioned, rubbing her eyes after walking out of her bedroom, as Jimmy walked out of his bedroom.

"Who's watching the TV without me?" Jimmy questioned.

"I bought the damn TV!" Amanda exclaimed, coming out the bedroom and into the living room area with the others, before Blake and Michael heard the strange muffled noises coming from underneath the floorboards.

"Would everyone shut up?!" Michael said, before placing Blake onto the floor as the dark haired toddler place her ear against the floor, hearing more mewing noises. "Sounds like it's coming from underneath right, peanut?" He questioned Blake, before she takes her pacifier out of her mouth.

"Yeah, it's sounds like a-" Blake started to say, until Amanda nearly hit her with a broom and Michael moved her out of the way.

"Will you shut the hell up?!" Amanda yelled, banging the wooden part of the broom against the hardwood floor loudly. "It's three in the morning and I got to get some-" She started to yelled, before Michael places a white washcloth against his nose and she passes out onto the floor, smelling chloroform.

"Can I have some of that Dad?" Jimmy questioned.

"It's not for kids, this is just in case if your mother acts up." Michael said, before placing back into the cabinet, until he noticed that Blake was missing since her pacifier was on the couch and the front door was open, letting in the cold snowy breeze.

"Hey, Blakie Bear." Michael called out as he ran outside in the cold snow to see Blake crawling underneath the trailer home. "Peanut, get outta there!" He said, before getting on his knees. "Trace, go find me a flashlight." He told his eldest daughter as she nodded and ran back into the house.

"Blake, it's not safe, come back here." Michael said, while looking underneath the dark crawl space of his trailer home, until he heard a squeaky mew noise.

"Aww, hey there!" Blake said happily, as Michael watches Blake's dark figure from underneath the crawl space, before Tracey return with a red flashlight.

Once he turned it on and pointing at the dark crawl space, Michael noticed Blake returning back to him with something in her small arms.

"Peanut, why did you leave outta the house?" Michael said, before hugging his daughter. "You had me worried for a second." He said, before hearing a clear but squeaky mew noise from Blake's small arms.

"Look Uncle Mikey…" Blake said, Michael removing his arms around her small body to see a small orange tabby kitten in Blake's arms. "A kitten." She said, smiling happily.

* * *

 **And that's three year old Blake with a little boyfriend name Mason! What will happen in the next chapter?**

 **Who is this mysterious person? What will happen with the kitty cat now after Blake found it? And what about 'Bitchmanda' pass out on the floor?**


	6. Kaneki and Grandmother Victoria

**2/13/2000, Townley's Trailer Home…**

"Don't you ever fucking do that to me again, my left tity and leg are still asleep." Amanda retorted.

"You'll be alright, Amanda, and besides you were trying to hit Peanut with a broom. " Michael said.

"The kid should have moved out of my way! She's three fucking years old, while still sucking on that pacifier of hers." Amanda shouted. "You know what, I'm not talking to you right now. Go be with that lunatic Trevor or your so called niece." She said, before slamming the bedroom in Michael's face.

"What's wrong with Auntie Mandy?" Blake questioned, after removing her second pacifier that a fairy on the front lime green part and it was pink all over. It was Blake's favorite one, since it was glow in the dark orthodontic pacifier that Michael bought for her, since he was more of an experience father rather than Macey being a beginner mother by letting Blake keep her soothie pacifiers.

"She's upset, Blakie Bear." Michael said, before lifting up her and fixing her long sleeve sky blue that's saying 'My Daddy Is Super Rad!' with rainbow stars and colors. "She needs some time to cool down." He said, walking towards the living room to see Tracey and Jimmy playing with the small orange tabby kitten.

"Daddy, can we keep him?" Tracey questioned.

"My kitty!" Blake shouted before throwing her glow in the dark pacifier at Tracey, as she avoid it by ducking down.

"Blake, calm down, it's not your kitty." Tracey said.

"Yeah, he was under our house." Jimmy explained. "So, he's not yours."

"My kitty…" Blake cried, before covering her eyes as Michael, Tracey and Jimmy can hear the small dark haired child crying and sniffling. "He's mine! My kitty cat!" She sobbed loudly.

"Kids, she found the cat." Michael said. "The cat's hers."

"But Daddy!" Tracey whined.

"I mean it, Trace, and she's gonna name it…" Michael said once more, before placing the crying dark haired child down on the floor. "Blakie, it's your kitty cat, and you can name him whatever you want, kiddo." He said, placing his left hand on her left shoulder, as he was on his knees looking at Blake. Once Blake removed her hands from her watery eyes, she looked down at the small orange tabby kitten as he walked towards her and paw her foot.

"Kitty cat…" Blake said softly, before hugging the cat gently.

"That's his name?" Jimmy questioned.

"Kitty cat? I would name him after Uncle Trevor." Tracey said.

"No… He's name Kaneki." Blake corrected Tracey and Jimmy.

"Kaneki? Where did that come from Blakie Bear?" Michael questioned.

"Mommy had a kitty cat name Kaneki." Blake explained, letting go of the kitten as she sat down on her bottom and Kaneki sat on her lap.

"She did, huh?" Michael questioned, before hearing a knock on the door as he looked up. "And that's probably her and Daddy." He said, before getting back on his feet and walked towards the front door, opening it to see a smiling Macey and Carter behind the red haired mother.

"Mommy, Daddy!" Blake said happily, before removing Kaneki off her lap and running towards them, giving both of them a hug with her arms wrapped around their legs one at a time.

"Hey, Ladybug." Carter said, before picking up Blake and walking into the trailer home with Macey, until the brown haired father noticed the orange tabby kitten in Tracey's arms. Carter's green eyes widened as he started ducking down, letting out multiple sneezes. "Why the heck is there a cat in here, M?" He questioned.

"Cause Blake found Kaneki, Uncle Carter, and it's her kitten." Tracey said, before Carter removed Blake from his arms and place her onto the hardwood floors as the small dark haired child taken the kitten into her arms.

"Aw, he's such a cutie and you even named him after my first kitten when I was a kid." Macey said, while on her knees and rubbing the cat's head as Kaneki let out a squeaky mew. "But too bad we can't have him at our home." She said disappointed.

"Why, Mommy? I love him." Blake questioned.

"Because your Daddy…" Macey started to say, until Carter started sneezing up a storm.

"Cause I have allergies and cats is one of them. We can have a dog, but no cats." Carter said, finishing up Macey's sentence after the sneezing stopped.

"Don't worry, Peanut." Michael said. "Tracey and Jimmy will take good care of Kaneki."

"Kaneki's ours, Daddy?" Tracey questioned.

"He still belongs to Blake, so you two are taking care of him as Blake comes back here to play and even take care of him." Michael explained, before Blake hugged Kaneki and gave him to Michael. "Now, I have to get cat food and a cage for the little one."

"Yes, and lots of cat treats." Macey said with a smile, before picking up Blake into her arms.

"Oh wait…" Michael said, before placing Kaneki into Tracey's arms and walked towards the kitchen counter to grab a warm styrofoam cup of chicken ramen noodles with a plastic fork. "Here's something to settle that stomach for the road." He said, walking back towards Macey and Blake as the dark haired child grabbed the warm cup and fork and started eating slowly.

"What do you say?" Macey questioned, as Blake taken the first bite and slurp of her ramen noodles.

"Thanks you, Uncle Mikey." Blake managed to say with a full mouth of chicken flavored noodles.

Michael chuckled before placing a kiss on Blake's forehead and Macey return back to Carter's hand-me-down truck from his father.

* * *

 **Grant-Rose Trailer Home…**

"And this is my favorite ranger, Grandmama…" Ethan said showing off his red Power Ranger, before showing the blue Power Ranger "The blue one is my cousin Jimmy's favorite." He said, before the front door of the trailer park open and Carter walk in first as Macey was tailing behind him after removing Blake from her car seat.

"You must really like Uncle Mikey's food, do you?" Macey questioned, as Blake was halfway done with her instant cup of ramen noodles.

"They're yummy, Mommy." Blake managed to say, before chewing the noodles and Macey turn her face away from the dark haired child as Blake did the same thing to see a new person that she doesn't recognize.

There was an older woman who had long brown hair with a few streaks of grey shining hair that was quite noticeable. Her eyes are big and chocolate brown like Macey's and her smile is sweet and kind. She was wearing a black cardigan with a long sleeve shirt underneath it, blue jeans and expensive winter boots.

"This must be little Blakesleigh." She said, with a small laugh as she stood up from the couch and walked towards Carter and Macey.

"Why, yes, mother." Macey agreed with a smile before looking at Blake who was now finally finished with her ramen noodles, and Carter taken the styrofoam cup into the kitchen, leaving the three alone. "This is my baby girl." She said, before kissing Blake's cheek.

"That's my sissy, Blakie, Grandmama." Ethan said, looking up at the older woman.

"I know…" The older woman said, while looking down at Ethan and finally looked back at the small dark haired child. "And she's such a pretty." She said, pinching Blake's left cheek.

"Owie!" Blake said, rubbing her cheek.

"Blake, this is your Grandmother Victoria." Macey introduced her.

"Aw, child, that's a long name, she won't remember it." Victoria said, before looking at Blake and decided to have the small dark haired child into her arms. "You can call me Granny, sweetie." She said, before Blake looked at Victoria confused and turned her attention towards her mother with that same look.

"Blakesleigh, she happens to be my mommy." Macey explained.

"Your Mommy, Mommy?" Blake questioned, pointing to Victoria.

"Why, yes I am her Mommy." Victoria said.

"Mrs. Rose…" Carter said, calling Victoria as the older woman turned around to face him. "Did you by any chance cook dinner while we were gone?" He questioned.

"Yes, I have, Carter…" Victoria said with a pleasing smile, before placing Blake down as she ran towards the table to have a look at the food. "I haven't cooked in so long, after having maids and butlers doing all the work. So I managed with little Ethan here and he help his grandmother on making dinner."

"The only dinner he knows how to make is a microwavable kids TV dinner, by slaving over a microwave for over ten minutes." Macey said.

"So, lasagna, scallop potatoes with melted cheddar cheese and chives is what we're having?" Carter questioned, before walking towards Victoria. "I was planning on going to Cluckin' Bell, and buying all of us Big Meals and two Kiddie Meals." He suggested, before Victoria walked towards the kitchen table as Blake was pulling out a chair and the older woman helped her up.

"Nonsense, even though I'm here, everyone in this house should have a home cook meal." Victoria said, before helping Ethan to the table. "It's the least I can do." She said, before Macey and Carter walk towards the table.

"Mother, I don't want you to work hard and get exhausted." Macey said, before Carter decided to use the spatula and cut a square of lasagna to the kids and did the same thing to him and Macey's and Victoria's plate. "Carter Josiah, please help me out." She said, as Carter already taken that first bite before he looked at the red haired mother.

"Please, not while I'm eating, babe." Carter said, before Blake and Ethan were doing the same thing after when the dark brown haired father cut them off a small portion sized square.

"Wow, Carter Josiah, you must like my mother's food." Macey said, looking at how much of the lasagna was on his fork, before having it into his mouth and swallowing it.

"I do…" Carter said, having a mouthful of the wonderful pasta with cheese, meat and sauce in his mouth. "Mrs. Rose, you must give me the recipe to this. I would like to have this forever." He said, still taking in more into mouth while getting a spoonful of the scallop potatoes.

"Well, of course my soon to be son in law." Victoria agreed.

"Son in law? But me and Carter aren't getting married now." Macey said, before Carter look at him. "Someday, mother. When we get the money."

"Yeah, right, I'm taking night classes at the community college and I have a full-time job as a… bank manager." He explained, covering the face that he was one of the notorious bank robbers in Ludendorff.

"Oh, what are you studying, at the community college, since you're a bank manager?" Victoria questioned cutting up Blake's potatoes.

"Ever since I was young, I always wanted to run a restaurant with my family. I'm studying to become a restaurant manager." Carter explained.

"Oh so that's why you wanted my lasagna recipe?" Victoria questioned.

"Yes, ma'am, if you don't mind. And if my restaurant dream comes true, I want to name the lasagna 'Victoria's Lasagna' if you don't mind." Carter explained.

"I like that name, Carter. It has a nice homemade ring to it." Victoria said.

"So, mother I have a question to ask you." Macey said out of the blue?

"Yes, Marcelline?" Victoria questioned while looking at her.

"How's father? What about Cali and Christopher? Would they be worry about you, since you're here with me?" Macey questioned?

"They'll be fine without me. As long as your father won't track me down. Because, your father has been stressed out about work. Rose Electronics are planning making newer phones, with better sounds and better looks. That's what William told me. I mean your father." Victoria explained.

"Okay." Macey said, before placing her fork down. "But is father worried about me? Does he ask about me, since you're the only person I talked too?" She questioned.

"Somehow, your thickhead father doesn't seem to care about you since you left, but Cali does." Victoria explained. "Christopher on the other hand has a bit of a drinking problem. He drank a whole bottle under a half hour and he turns into a complete drunk."

"I'll take the other kids to the room…" Carter said, before getting up. "Little Man, Ladybug, you can watch cartoons in your room, while eating the rest of your dinner. Me, Grandmother Victoria and Mommy have to talk in private." He said as Ethan grabbed his plate and leaving the table. Carter lift Blake up into his arms and take her plate, before Blake stops him by pulling on his black long sleeve shirt. "What's the matter, Ladybug, you need some chocolate milk?" He questioned, looking at Blake's aquamarine eyes.

"Me stay with Granny." Blake said.

"Aw, sweetie, we'll talk more…" Victoria said, before standing up and walk towards Carter and Blake. "How about this? I heard that tomorrow is your Valentine's Day party at daycare and me and you can make cookies for your friends. You want to make cookies with Granny?" She questioned.

Blake smiled sweetly as she nodded. "Yeah, I love cookies!"

With that said, Carter taken Blake into her's and Ethan's bedroom and sat down at the kids table watching cartoons on their TV.


	7. Worse Valentine's Day Ever

**2/14/2000, Little Hands and Feet Daycare…**

The whole caterpillar class was decorated with red, pink and purple hearts as the small children were playing around and the volunteer parents were watching. Blake sat down in her assigned blue chair, waiting for Carter to come in and join the party while she played with the Valentine's Day colored Play-Doh. She was dressed in a grey long sleeve shirt that had a white cat with a red bow on the left side of his ear. She had on red leggings along with black winter boots as she kicked her legs back and forth.

"Blakie, let's go play." Mason said, running towards her while holding blocks in his hands.

"I'm waiting for my Daddy." Blake replied while keeping her eyes on the pink and red Play-Doh as she started mashing them together.

"Hey, Blakie, you like my dress?" A little girl named Mackenna questioned, while spinning around in a circle only to show her formal crissom red dress with the bow around her waist.

"Hm." Blake only replied while looking at it, before returning back to the Play-Doh and Mason and Mackenna left her alone.

When she heard the door opening, she saw Michael and Trevor walking into the classroom as Blake climbed out of her seat, running towards them and hugged both of them.

"Where's Daddy?" Blake questioned.

"Daddy's over at Ethan's party, kiddo." Michael explained.

"And guess what, Shrimp? You, me and Uncle Mikey are gonna have some fun here at this so called daycare." Trevor said, in front of Blake's face.

"Yay!" Blake exclaimed, while having her hands up before Michael and then lean over to hugged Trevor. Michael finally placed her down on the floor as she ran towards her cubby and grabbed two drawings. "Uncle Mikey…" She had a drawing that was colored on pink construction paper to Michael as she gave it to him. "Uncle T…" Then she had a drawing that was colored on red construction paper as she handed it to Trevor. "I love you." She finished as Michael and Trevor can both see a child like drawing of them holding Blake's hands on the construction paper with Valentine's Day stickers on them.

As the party continues, Blake was eating a chocolate cupcake with pink frosting and Valentine's day sprinkles on it while she was sitting with her classmates and even sitting next to Mason who was drinking his blue and lime green tinted sippy cup.

Michael and Trevor on the other hand were helping out, but the psychopath uncle was staring at Mason while giving him a death stare. As Michael started pouring in fruit punch for Blake's purple and pink tinted sippy cup, a mother with blonde hair and green eyes started talking to him.

"So, you must be Blake's father?" She greeted. "I'm Chelsea, Mason's mother."

"Nice to meet ya, but Blake's my niece." Michael corrected her, before screwing the sippy cup top back onto it.

"Your niece?" Chelsea questioned. "But she looks more like you, Mr. Grant."

"Mr. Grant ain't my name, baby." Michael corrected her once again. "Michael Townley is."

"What?" Chelsea said slowly while confused.

"Alright, parents, if you can help me clean up the classroom, we might have your kids ready for naptime." Miss. Katie, the caterpillars teacher explained as she noticed a few of her kids slowly getting tired.

"Naptime's for babies." Trevor said. "Put a little bit of beer or soda in their cups, and they'll stay up for good."

"Excuse me, but who are you? And are you a parent?" Ashlee, one of the parents questioned towards the psychopath.

"Trevor Philips, honey." He introduced himself before grabbing her hand. "I'm Blakie's Uncle T, thanks for asking." Then he tried to kiss her hand, before Ashlee pulled it back.

"I'm married." Ashlee said, holding up her hand while showing her ring.

"A stuck up bitch, huh?" Trevor questioned.

"Sir, there are children present here in this classroom." Another parent said, as the children and Miss. Katie watched them.

"Ah, shut the fuck up, Christie." Trevor said.

"That's my wife, you're talking too." The husband who was next to his wife named Javier warned.

"My name is Elena." She corrected.

"Shut up, Christie." He demanded once again.

"Don't make me get violent in front of the kids, especially in front of my kid Gabe." Javier warned once more.

"Mister, I am giving you a warning." Miss Katie said, walking towards Trevor. "This is a Christian classroom full of little kids, two and three years old. So, watch your language around them. Let me do my job and you do yours, okay?"

"Well, fine then." Trevor said backing off before walking towards Michael. "Geez, can you believe this bitch is watching over my niece?" He questioned, before he noticed Blake holding hands with Mason. "Oh no!" He shouted before walking towards Blake as he pulled her small hand off of Mason's. "Don't touch my niece anymore, little brat."

"Hey, that's my baby, and you're gonna talk to him like that?!" Chelsea questioned walking towards Trevor as he turned around to face the young mother.

"Then, tell your son not to play doctor with my only niece." Trevor said.

"Trevor, be nice or get out." Michael warned.

"Why didn't Daddy come?" Blake questioned, while chewing the rest of her Valentine's Day cookie that she and Victoria made together yesterday.

"Mr. Philips, I suggest you step out of the classroom until the parents and I place these kids down for their nap. If you walk back into this classroom, I will call the office and the police will come get you." Miss. Katie warned.

"Before I go, where does Blake sleep at?" Trevor questioned.

"Excuse me?" Miss. Katie questioned.

"Well, they have to sleep on beds, do they?" Trevor explained. "And also where does she sleep while having her pacifier in her mouth, along with her unicorn blanket I bought for her at a yard sale."

"You bought her blanket at a yard sale?" Michael questioned.

"Yep, cost five dollars for that son of a bitch out of a trailer home across the street." Trevor replied.

"So, that's why it smell like Uncle Mikey's cigarettes, instead of unicorns and rainbows." Blake said.

"Hey, two and three years in the room." Elena warned.

"Shut up, Christie!" Trevor retorted.

"Still no Christie." Elena reminded him.

"You call my wife Christie once more, and you're going to be beaten to a bloody pulp." Javier warned once more.

"Alright I'll answer your question this time." Miss. Katie said. "Arrange the kids from alphabetical order on the floor on their kinder mats, and Blakesleigh sleeps between Mason and Aubree."

"Bullshit!" Trevor shouted.

Then the children gasped in shock as some of them covered their ears, small mouths or eyes.

"You tell me why my little Shrimp sleep next to the little brat who wants to play doctor with my niece?" Trevor questioned.

"T, cut it out, Blakie and Mason are just friends." Michael said.

"Mike, if Trace was sleeping next to someone that you don't know when she turned sixteen or seventeen. What should you do, father of the year?" Trevor questioned.

"That is enough. I'm calling the office and have you escorted out of this daycare." Miss. Katie said, before reaching towards the cord phone on the wall.

"Don't worry, Miss. Katie, I'm calling the cops." Elena said, while holding up her phone.

"No you ain't, Christie!" Trevor said angrily.

"That's it!" Javier yelled while cracking his knuckles, before jumping onto Trevor while fighting each other.

The kids and parents started yelling as Blake ran towards Michael and the father picked up his daughter, while the dark haired girl hugged him. She was showing fear through her tears as she watched Trevor on top of Javier, slamming his head against the hard carpet of the classroom.

"Why?! Uncle Mikey, why Uncle T so mean?!" Blake cried, as Michael was trying to cover her face from the violence Trevor was doing in front of the innocent eyes of his niece and the young children in the classroom. "He's meaner than Auntie Mandy, when I stole her lipstick and wrote on the wall, and blame Jimmy."

"Trevor Philips!" A familiar voice surprised both Michael and Blake as the red haired mother, Macey Rose finally made it to Blake's caterpillar classroom to spend some time with her daughter. "What the actual fuck are you doing?!" She questioned as Trevor stopped punching Javier in the face and the father was knocked out.

"This Mexican asshole was calling me out to fight in front of the kids, and I caught Blake holding hands with sweet little Mason boy."

"Excuse me? My son never done anything to your niece. He was just being nice and being friends with her." Chelsea explained, before picking up Mason who was crying while covering his eyes. "I'm sorry, Miss. Katie, but my son won't be coming back to this daycare anymore." She said, before spitting onto Trevor and left the classroom.

"Bye-bye, Blakie." Mason said while waving goodbye to her as he and her mother left the classroom.

"Mason, don't go." Blake begged, before burying her face into the crook of Michael's neck.

"I'm sorry about this, Miss. Katie." Macey said, looking at the teacher. "I should have invited her Uncle Michael instead of him. He's on… drugs. Prescription drugs." She explained, covering up the fact that Trevor could be high on meth once again.

"Ms. Rose, at our daycare we strive to protect our children and you brought a dangerous person into our safe haven." Miss. Katie explained. "Since your daughter is such a good cookie, I will let her stay but Mr. Phillips isn't allowed to pick up his niece or even drop her off. If this happens again we will call the police and he'll be sent to jail."

"I'll take Blake with me, so you can deal with this." Michael said, while looking at Macey before the red haired mother nodded as they can hear Blake crying in the crook of Michael's neck. Then Michael rubbed Blake's back in a soothing way before hearing his daughter's sniffles. "You still hungry, Blakie Bear? You wanna get Burger Shot?" He questioned, and Blake nodded her head.

"I want strawberry ice cream, and a toy." Blake said.

"You'll get that both, Blakie." Michael replied, before he takes the dark haired child's backpack and sippy cup from the teacher and finally left.

"Trevor, come with me right now!" Macey retorted.

"And why should I?" Trevor questioned.

"Cause I have your mother on speed dial." Macey replied, before pulling out her phone and Trevor's eyes widened. "Yeah, me and her met one time over a couple of drinks. Do you want me to do it and she'll be in your home, before you can even get home and beat her."

"Fine then…" Trevor said, before walking towards Macey and she stopped him. "What? I'm listening now."

"What the hell is your problem?" Macey questioned. "Are you high again on meth?"

"I took a quick shot before I left to be at this fuckin' place. Is that a problem?" Trevor explained.

"You are lucky, that the police on here to take your ass to jail. And me, Carter, Michael and Brad won't be the ones to get you out. We are living in a trailer park, and you four are hiding your occupations away from the world because of your dirty deeds." Macey said, before leaving the classroom with Trevor.

"You said it like it's a bad thing." Trevor said. "We're doing this because we are heist men. We seek thrills and actions and taking fucking scores. We do not sit at home on our asses being full-time uncles and fathers just how Mikey fucked it up when she got that troll of a ex-stripper pregnant with two little trolls. And even Carter, when we found little Ethan shivering in the cold inside of a shoebox cover in blankets on his father's doorstep." He explained, before he and Macey when to the front office and pay Blake's daycare fee for the day.

"Look here, my concern is my daughter now and the fact that you scare her and she's probably going to be scarred for life because of her Uncle T. And maybe her friends in that classroom are probably not going to talk to her anymore." Macey explained, as she and Trevor left out the daycare and now in front of Macey's red car. "For now on, you keep your distance away from my daughter and even Ethan."

"Ethan is my godson, Macey, and you can't fucking keep me away from him and even Shrimp." Trevor retorted. "They both need their Uncle T in their lives."

"Oh, so they want a trailer home meth head bank robber in their lives? I trust Michael more than you." Macey replied.

"Now, you look here bitch-AAAH!" Trevor started to say, while grabbing Macey's arm until he screamed as the red haired mother pulled out and pepper sprayed into Trevor's scary brown eyes once he fallen onto the snowy ground.

"Don't fuckin' mess with me, Trevor. You wait until I tell Carter or Michael, one of them is gonna fuck you up!" Macey shouted while having her pepper spray in her hand, before putting it away in her purse. Then she climbed into her car leaving Trevor as she drove off.


	8. A Shocking Discovery

**2/14/2000, Grant-Rose Trailer Home…**

After the Valentine's Day party, Michael and Macey were able to meet up again after leaving the daycare at the trailer home. When Carter return home from his part time job of working at a gas station to hide his secret identity as a bank robber. Even though he has the money in the world to help support his fiancce and two children, he needed a job to help bring in money since Macey decided to be a stay at home mother at the time after leaving her promiscuous job in the past.

A while later, Trevor managed to come back to the trailer park after his eyesight returned to normal and stealing a vehicle. When he rudely entered the Grant-Rose trailer home without knocking, Victoria taken Blake into the other room and let the adults talk about Trevor's actions.

"I can't fucking believe you, Trevor Philips!" Carter shouted while in front of the psychopath bank robber. "I can't trust you in any other place, beside here! And now you're shooting meth in front of kids?!"

"It's not inappropriate for me to attack some pussyless father who couldn't get one hit on me!" Trevor explained. "And, and, you could have been there to see how Blake and this little fuckboy kid named Mason was holding hands in class."

"This is another one of your fuckin' disasters!" Michael shouted.

"Mikey, you're siding with the ex-street hoe and him?!" Trevor questioned. "I've been your friend for nearly twenty fucking years!"

"Yeah, well Carter does have a point. And known him for a long time before you." Michael replied. "But, you getting high before showing your face in a daycare is one of your fucking disasters! First, you agree to be Ethan's godfather when you were the one who found him on Carter's doorstep. Everything thing was going good, until when Blake came into the picture you've been acting like her father, and you ain't gonna be her!"

"Ah, she'll be fine. She loves being around me, even though she's five years old." Trevor said.

"She's fuckin' three and a half years old." Carter shouted.

"I'm being the supportive uncle here!" Trevor shouted. "Mikey has two kids to take care of, beside Ethan and Blake."

"My daughter needs love from you to be the supportive uncle, not violence." Macey explained. "Michael is being a better one as her godfather and uncle."

"You need to stop having sex with Carter and using his cheap fucking gas station paychecks to get yourself lingerie to be the supportive mother!" Trevor retorted.

"You pig!" Macey shouted.

"And you're a whore-rible mother!" Trevor retorted back, as Macey's eyes widened.

"GET OUT!" Macey shouted before she jumped onto him, as they both fallen onto the floor. "Get the hell out!"

Back in the shared bedroom that the kids sleep together, Victoria was helping Blake put on her pajamas before the dark haired child went out into the hallway to use the bathroom and she noticed her mother breaking a empty beer bottle while Michael and Carter were trying to stop the fight. Then Ethan grabbed onto his sister's left hand and leading her back to the room.

"Alright then, grandbabies…" Victoria said, while going though Blake and Ethan's plastic drawers to grab a pair of pajamas for each one. "Let's get you dress up for bed."

"But it's not bedtime yet." Ethan said.

"I know Ethan David, but just let me dress you for bed." Victoria said while placing each of Blake's and Ethan's pajamas onto their beds.

Ethan started removing his clothes as he knew how to place his own pajamas. His pajamas were a black long sleeve shirt with a grey and white wolf on it and his bottoms were an all over checkered black and white print. Victoria was helping Blake with her pajamas as she was left in her pull up training diapers. The dark haired child's pajamas was a matching ballerina pajamas set with a pink long sleeve ballerina shirt with a pink and white striped cuffed bottom and a removable pink tutu.

"Then, you're all dressed for bed now." Victoria said, before all three of them heard knocking on the door to see Michael opening the door.

"Uncle M." Ethan said happily.

"Hey, kiddo." Michael said, before Blake ran towards him and the dark haired father catches her into his arms. "Hey, peanut, you alright?" He questioned her as Blake's arms were around Michael's neck.

"I'm fine…" Blake replied. "Uncle Mikey?"

"Yeah?" Michael said.

"Why's Uncle T mean?" Blake questioned.

"He's… He doesn't feel well, kiddo." Michael replied. "He's taken medicine to help him, but… it's not good for him. So, if you see him again and he's acting different, don't believe scared to tell me, Uncle Brad or your mother and father. Cause we can protect both of you from him."

Blake and Ethan nodded.

But Blake had a feeling that things won't be easy for now on after the daycare incident…

* * *

 **2/15/2000, The Next Day…**

Carter was the first one up in the trailer home as he was sitting down at the kitchen table going over a grocery shopping list. So far, they have run out of chicken and shrimp flavored ramen noodles, peanut butter, strawberry and grape jelly and now dishwashing soap and washing detergent. As he continue writing down the list, Macey walked out of the bedroom and the along came Ethan when he went straight to the bathroom instead.

"Where's my Mom?" Macey questioned.

"I… think she's outside talking to Amanda." Carter said while paying more attention to the checklist.

"What? You let my Mom talk to her? What did she want?" Macey questioned walking towards Carter, before snatching the list away from the table to get his attention.

"Hey!" Carter exclaimed, now looking at the red haired mother.

"What did. Amanda want?" Macey questioned once more with a hint of anger in her voice.

"Babe, she was dropping off Blake's pacifier. Remember when she slept at Michael's trailer a couple days ago?" Carter explained, before taking the list back.

"I know, but why?! Why her?!" Macey questioned, before the front door open as Victoria walked back into the trailer home while looking back outside.

"It's such a nice time talking with you, Amanda." Victoria said. "We should get some coffee later on when the kids are at school." She said, before waving back at her and the close the front door as she finally got back into the warm living room area of the Grant-Rose trailer home.

Victoria looked to see Macey look at her with her arms crossed as the older mother can tell that her youngest daughter was angry at the moment.

"Mother. Who were talking to?" Macey questioned nicely.

"To Amanda, of course. Michael's wife." Victoria replied, before placing her coat on to the wall coat rack. "She'd seem like a nice woman to have two wonderful kids, like you and Carter. And she even told me that her husband is Blake's godfather. Is that-" She started explaining, until Macey walked towards her mother with the same anger expression and then the older mother stopped speaking while looking at her youngest daughter in front of her.

"Mom, I'm not going to get angry if that's what you think." Macey said with her eyes closed, covering up the fact that she felt anger boiling up inside her.

"Marcelline-" Victoria started to called out her youngest daughter by her birth name, until Macey grabbed an empty beer bottle from the coffee table and thrown it against the wall, smashing it to pieces.

"It's Macey now!" She shouted with anger.

"Darling, have you been taking your medicine?" Victoria questioned as she was taken aback by her daughter's sudden behavior.

"I'm fine, mother." Macey said without looking at her mother's brown eyes. Her long ginger red hair was covering her face as she was covering the fact that she was angry. Then Carter lead her towards the couch as Macey sat down with her hands gripping onto the couch. "I need my pills, Carter." She managed to say, without looking at him or either Victoria.

Carter nodded before running towards their bedroom bathroom to find Macey's Topamax in the cabinet. With two pills in his left hand, he managed to get Macey a glass of water before heading back towards her. Macey taken the pills from the palm of Carter's hand and placed them into her mouth, before swallowing both the water and pills.

"Thank you, baby." Macey said, while handing the glass of water towards him.

"Just relax and calm down." Carter said before leaving the two alone as Ethan finally enter the kitchen, before his father started warming up an ice cream sundae Pop Tart for him in the microwave.

"I don't want this to take over you, Marcelline." Victoria said, placing her hands on her daughter's shoulders. "Even though your father kicked you out of our home for you to see what the real world is, you'll still be in my heart forever." She said, before taking off a sterling silver necklace that was around her neck and held it front of Macey. "This is for you to have. Either you can have it or give to Blakesleigh when she gets old."

Then Macey held out her left hand as Victoria place the necklace into her palm gently, before pushing her close hand towards her daughter.

"Thanks mother." Macey said, before hugging her mother and separated from each other after a few seconds has passed.

"Just stay the same daughter that I've grown to love, Marcelline." Victoria said while showing a gentle smile before she and Macey stood up from the couch. Then Carter was back sitting down at the kitchen table while writing down more on the checklist as Ethan was halfway done with his Pop Tarts. "What is the problem, Carter?" Victoria questioned.

"Well, Miss. Victoria… Looks like me and Macey have grocery shopping to do." Carter said before he stood up. "Ethan, go get you some clothes on, and I'll go get Blake up." He said, before Ethan grabbed his paper plate and thrown it in the trash can.

"I don't wanna change, Daddy. Can I stay in my pajamas?" Ethan questioned.

"Alright, this will be a quick shopping trip, so get your coat and shoes on." Carter said, before ruffling his son"s dark brown hair and Ethan left to go back into the shared bedroom.

"Wait, babe." Macey stopped him as she grabbed onto his left wrist. "You know that Blake doesn't like to be up this early, and it takes her time without breakfast to be truly up. So, we'll be having a very sleepy daughter who will be tripping over stuff without opening her eyes."

"Well, that will be difficult…" Carter said, now facing his fiancce. "I guess I have to carry her-"

"No, I can take care of her." Victoria suggested, cutting off Carter.

"Are you sure? Blake is very moody in the morning, if she's woken up." Carter questioned.

"Mother, it's alright. We can take Blake with us, and you can stay here getting some rest." Macey suggested.

"Nonsense, I haven't babysit in a long time and besides I can make Blake some oatmeal with strawberries in it." Victoria replied.

"Don't forget bananas, she's loves them with her oatmeal." Carter said, before walking back towards his and Macey's bedroom.

"Mother, are you sure? With you in this trailer home alone with my three year old daughter, there could be problems." Macey questioned once more. "What if father calls out his personal guards to take you away, and we find Blake alone in her room? What about-" She started explaining, before Victoria stopped her daughter from talking by placing her hands on her shoulders.

"I'll be alright. If they want me to take me away from you and your beautiful family, it will have to be over my dead body." Victoria said. "And besides, I haven't seen you out of the house since you went to pick up young Blakesleigh from her Uncle Michael's."

Macey nodded as Carter came back with holding Ethan in his arms, before placing him on the floor. The dark brown child ran out of the trailer home without a coat, as his father was chasing after with his red coat in his hand.

"Okay, mother, just...be careful." Macey said, before grabbing her dark blue coat from the coat rack.

"I will be with little Blakesleigh. I'll be here until you and your fiancée comes back." Victoria promised, before Macey closed the front door after seeing her mother smiling once again.

It was more than thirty minutes later after when Macey, Carter and Ethan left Victoria in Blake's care. Victoria stayed in the living room/kitchen area while making Blake's oatmeal and Blake stayed in her bed as she was snuggled into the warm covers, having both Bun-Bun and Kuma-chan in her bed.

And all of a sudden… Blake heard the glass breaking and something hitting the wooden floors. She slowly opened her eyes as she looked around her shared bedroom while her teal colored eyes were scanning the room. Her mouth remained close as she continues sucking on her pacifier, before climbing out of her bed and walking towards the bathroom.

When she finished her daily routine that she was tough by her mother and father, she walked into the kitchen while holding Kuma-chan in her arms. But then she makes a horrible discovery when she saw her Grandmother Victoria on the wooden floor with her widened brown eyes looking up at the ceiling and blood was spilling out of the back of her long brown and greying hair.

"Granny?" Blake called out before walking towards her slowly. "Are you okay?" She questioned, before getting on her knees and shake her shoulder to get her to move but… the dark haired child was starting to get worried that Victoria wasn't waking up.

She immediately grabbed her winter boots and put them on her feet, and left the trailer home without her coat.

Michael was starting up his car as he was shivering in the cold winter air until he noticed someone very familiar who had long black hair and wearing her favorite ballerina pajamas with the pink tutu around her waistband.

"Uncle Mikey!" Blake shouted while running towards her.

"Blake?" Michael responded as he started running towards the dark haired child and picked up her into his arms. "What are you doing out here in the cold? Where's your mother and father?" He started asking questions towards his daughter as he can tell that she was nervous in her teal colored eyes.

"Granny… Granny's not waking up." Blake replied, while looking around Michael, hoping to see her mother and father. "Where's Mommy and Daddy?" She questioned.

"They're not here?" Michael questioned, before running towards the Grant-Rose trailer home which was three trailer home away from his. When Michael walked inside the trailer home, he can tell that Victoria was already dead with the amount of blood spilling from the back of her head.

"Aw, shit…" Michael said, before turning Blake's head away for her not look once more. "She's dead."

"Dead?!" Blake questioned.

"It's not your fault, Blakie." Michael replied, before walking towards the dead body. And when he got close to it, he saw a red dot appear on Victoria's body as it moved towards Michael's body and it finally reached the base of his forehead. "Fuck!" He shouted jumping onto the floor before the bullet entered through the broken window and into the kitchen cabinets, without hitting Blake or Michael.

As Michael kept Blake close to his chest, he started rubbing up and down her back letting his daughter know that 'everything's gonna be alright' look… When it's not.

"What was that, Uncle Mikey?" Blake questioned, before Michael stood up slowly from the floor.

"That was nothing Blake." Michael replied, before walking out of the trailer home.

"Wait, we can't leave Granny." Blake said, having her left hand out towards Victoria's body.

"I know, but she'll still be there. Just let me take you to my house, it's not safe in there and now." Michael said, before running out into the snow holding Blake close to his chest as he made it towards the Townley's trailer home to call for help.

* * *

 **If you don't remember Bun-Bun and Kuma-chan, they're Blake's childhood plushies that was given to her by Carter and Michael when she was just a preemie baby.**

 **And that's how Victoria Rose leaves this story. Who killed her? Was it someone that everyone knows? Or was it an assassin hired by someone we might know?...**


	9. Meet The Rose Family

**2/15/2000, Outside the Grant-Rose Trailer Home…**

Michael held onto his daughter as he can hear more cries from Blake. Her small arms were wrapped around Michael's neck, as the dark haired bank robber held her while having Blake's brown teddy bear name Kuma-chan in the grasp of his left hand. Ludendorff police were swarming the Grant-Rose trailer home as they were examining Victoria's body and even outside the home for evidence linking to her assassination.

"Uncle Mikey?" Blake questioned softly.

"It's okay, kiddo." Michael whispered, while rubbing his daughter's raven colored hair with his thumb, before placing a kiss the side of her cheek.

"Don't worry, Blakie…" Amanda said gently, having her hand covering her small ones. "Mommy and Daddy will be here soon."

Blake nodded slowly, before seeing a familiar 1990's pickup truck coming closer towards the house as her teal colored eyes widened, jumping out of Michael's grasp.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Blake cried, as Carter slammed down onto the brakes of his truck to avoid hitting his stepdaughter who ran out into the snowy trailer park road.

"Ladybug?!" Carter shouted as he climbed out the truck and pick up Blake, before hugging her. "What are you doing out here in cold?" He questioned, after noticing she was only wearing her ballerina pajamas with the pink tutu and her sky blue coat on her, before looking up at Michael and Amanda. "What's going on? Why are the pigs here?" He questioned them, before Macey and Ethan stood next to him.

"Michael, where's my mother?" Macey questioned.

"Are you two the owners of this trailer house?" Then a police officer questioned Macey and Carter as he walked towards them.

"Yeah, why? Did something happen?" Carter questioned, while looking at the officer and held Blake closed to him.

"A crime has committed here today." The Ludendorff police officer explained. "Your neighbor or family friend found your daughter running in the snow without a coat, crying that her grandmother died."

"Mother?!" Macey shouted, before running pass the officers and over the police tape and into the trailer house to see a white blanket covering Victoria's body.

"Get back, ma'am." Another police officer said while standing in front of her.

"That's my mother! Let me see! No! Mother!" Macey cried, while more officers walk towards the red haired mother and started pushing her away from the crime scene.

As Macey was pushed outside of the trailer home, Carter placed Blake into Michael's arms and Ethan hugged Amanda's legs. Carter hugged his fiancée close to him as he was devastated by the news that Victoria Rose is dead, when he only known her for a few days along with Blake, Ethan and the others. But now a death in the family has occurred in the trailer park, and now Macey has to come face to face with her father William Rose about her mother's death.

* * *

 **2/25/2000, Ten Days Later...**

After the wake and burial of Victoria Rose, Carter and Macey had a small after funeral party at their trailer home. As the party was going on, Blake stayed in her's and Ethan's shared room while drawing a picture of her and Victoria at her coloring desk before Michael walked in to check on the dark haired child.

"Hey, peanut…" Michael greeted while having a glass of whiskey in one hand, before walking towards her. "You alright?"

Blake didn't say anything but kept on drawing as Michael was hovering over her.

"Move." Blake only said, as she stopped drawing.

"Sorry, kiddo." Michael said after moving away from Blake's light. "Blakie, I know you're feeling sad about missing Granny. But she's in a better place, baby girl."

"Daddy told me. It's my fault." Blake said, as tears started to fall onto her coloring sheet. Michael place his glass of whiskey on to Ethan's nightstand, and lifting up the dark haired child. Once she was in his arms, he hugged her as more sobs were heard from Blake while Michael was quietly shushing her and rubbing her small back. As he used his fatherly instincts against Blake, she continues to be the same until he decided to do the next thing if Blake continues to he likes this…

" _You with the sad eyes. Don't be discouraged. Oh I realize, it's hard to take courage. In a world full of people. You can lose sight of it all and the darkness inside you makes you feel small…"_

Blake suddenly stop crying once she heard the lyrics to True Colors once again. That song she heard when she was a baby, she was able to remember the song with only Michael sang it to her whenever she felt sad and needed to be cheer up.

" _But I see your true colors. Shining through, I see your true colors and that's why I love you. So don't be afraid to let them show your true colors. True colors like a rainbow."_ Michael and Blake sang simultaneously the melody part as they both smile, before the dark haired bank robber place multiple kisses on her forehead and poke the tip of her nose with his index finger while Blake giggled happily.

"All better, kiddo?" Michael questioned.

Blake nodded. "Yeah."

As soon as Michael and Blake came back into the living room with everyone else, Michael grab a sugar cookie from the table platter and gave it to Blake. He decided to give a cold sippy cup full of milk, before they heard a knock at the door as Macey went to go answer.

"Hello, Marcelline."

"Ahh!" Macey screamed in shock before slamming the door in the person's face from outside.

"Who was that?" Carter questioned, while holding a beer bottle and taken a quick sip.

"It was Trevor, acting like the drunk he is today." Macey lied.

"He's right there with Ethan." Carter said pointing Trevor out, who was playing on Ethan's Gameboy as the eldest Grant kid was teaching him. "Who is really at the door? Is it someone we know?" He questioned once more as Macey move away from the door, while pushing Carter away until the door opens once again.

"You still don't lock your doors, don't you?" The elderly man's voice questioned, and was heard as everyone turn their attention towards the front door of the Grant-Rose trailer home.

There was an elderly man who had a few streaks of grey in his ginger hair, with dark green eyes who was wearing a expensive black suit with a wooden black cane underneath his left hand. The two who were behind the elderly man had the same matching ginger red hair. The woman on the left who had shoulder length red hair with chocolate brown eyes and the man on the right had a messy but slick back hairdo along with the older man's green eye with yellow color frame glasses.

"Who invited rich scum?" Trevor questioned after putting down Ethan's Gameboy then Carter stomp onto his left foot making the psychopath yelp in pain.

"You fuckin' bastard!" Trevor retorted.

"Father?" Macey said surprised, before looking at the two people who were behind him. "Cali, Christopher."

"Marcelline." Cali said, before hugging her youngest sister after so long until she caught Brad's attention, and walked towards him.

"Ah, I just came for the mom's burial and the booze." Christopher said, before walking towards the kitchen and started pouring himself a glass of Grey Goose Vodka.

After that, everyone went back to the way they were before the three walked into the trailer home. Tracey and Jimmy were looking at them, as they looked like they came from outside the trailer park and the small snowy town with the way they dressed.

"Don't look, it's impolite." Amanda said, while pushing her kids away from them. "Go play tag with Blake and Ethan." She said to them, before they ran off to play with their cousins.

"Marcelline…" William said, while looking at his youngest daughter.

"It's good to see you again. How did you track me down?" Macey questioned.

"Somehow I have found an extra plane ticket in my bedroom underneath my expensive bed next to my hidden scotch collection and I found a one way ticket to Ludendorff North Yankton." William explained. "So you decided to leave Liberty City after four years and started somewhere new instead of taking a job over at our company?"

"I didn't want to be shackled into a office all my life." Macey explained.

"Now, now, Marcelline. I didn't come here to be insulted by you." William explained, before opening the door. "I came by after so long and I even brought some people with me if you don't mind."

"I'm not your honey after so long, father." Macey replied with her arms crossed. "If you are here after what happened to mother, then you can stay."

As a smile was placed on William's face, he whistle loudly while facing the front door that was wide open. "I had to go by the candy store for my sweet tooth."

A woman with caramel colored skin with long black hair and blonde streaks walked in, wearing a black body dress with long sleeve and expensive winter black boots, as she stood next to William. "This here is Caramel Candy…" William introduced, before the next woman showed up. The second one was a dark skinned woman with short black hair and brown tips at the end of her hair, wearing a short white dress and a fur coat. "This is Spice, cause sugar and spice makes everything nice… And lastly." He explained, before the last woman walked in with light skin and blonde hair, wearing a hot pink dress and black fishnets underneath. "Meet White Chocolate."

"Hello, gorgeous women." Trevor greeted while looking at the way they were dressed and shaped, before they joined him on the couch.

"Uh, those girls can't stay here, we got kids." Carter rejected.

"Yeah, there are four kids running around here and they don't want to be talking to strange woman." Amanda explained, before looking at Michael who has Caramel Candy's attention away from Trevor. "Michael Townley?!" She said his name with a hint of anger.

"Huh, what?" Michael questioned confused, before looking at an enraged Amanda. "Sorry, baby." He apologized.

Then Caramel Candy look away from him as she realized that he was a married man.

"Kids?! All you trailer trash scum have kids?!" William questioned, before he was accidentally pushed back by Blake who had her sippy cup full of milk in her hands and spilled it onto the elderly man's left pants leg.

"Sorry, sir." Blake apologized, while looking at up at William.

"Who the hell is this?" William questioned.

"Father, there are kids here!" Macey retorted.

"Well, I don't give a damn, Marcelline! Who's kid is this?" William scolded, while holding up Blake's left arm as the dark haired child started crying. "This one needs to have a whooping. For messing up my $5,000 suit that I got from Perseus!"

"You get your fucking hands off your granddaughter!" Michael said angrily, snatching William's hand off Blake's wrist and lifting up his daughter.

"Uncle Mikey…" Blake sobbed quietly, hiding her face in the crook of his neck.

"Marcelline Elizabeth Rose! Please don't tell me you had a bebah?!" William questioned.

"Yeah, she did and she's my daughter…" Carter replied, standing in front of the elderly man pointing towards Michael. "And that man over there is her uncle and godfather, if something bad happens to one or both of us, ya old fart!"

"A daughter, eh? Well, I must see her. Does she have the Rose ginger hair look?" William questioned.

Then Michael walked towards them, before handing Blake to her mother as the dark haired child rested on her mother's left hip. "Father, this is my little girl or my little black rose. Blakesleigh Victoria Rose Grant. Or Blake for short."

"Hm… This child shall not carry the Rose's last name. She was born out of wedlock, and she doesn't carry any Rose genetics. And why in hell does she have your mother's name as her middle name?" William disagreed, before looking at Carter. "I would say she looks more like you, somehow I believe that you're not her real father."

"Hey, old buzzard, why in the hell would you say that?" Carter retorted.

"That child does have a hint of green in her eyes, which I never noticed. She probably got it from me. And somehow her hair is black like a crow or raven. Somehow in this room I only see one person with the same matching hair color as this child…" William explained, before looking at Michael. "And it's him… Marcelline, you are still the same like you were in Liberty City High School." He said, while looking at Macey, before the red haired mother places her daughter down as she ran back to Michael.

"You know what, father?" Macey said.

"What is it, child?" William questioned.

"I have had it ever since I left Liberty City. I didn't even want to work with you and I didn't even want to live in the same house with you!" Macey shouted with anger. "Now, you coming to my home. Our home in a trailer park after mother's burial! And start insulting the way I live with my friends who stood by my side as a family and also my three year old daughter that I gave birth too?! Not in my fucking house!"

"You have the nerve to be angry at me, after all I did was brought in three women to help me enjoy my new life without your mother who is nothing but a fly on the wall to me?!" William questioned as he got angry back at her.

"Father, Marcelline, calm down." Cali said, getting between them, before Christopher walked towards the three.

"No, it's alright… sister… Keep going, father!" Christopher slurred, while holding the Grey Goose Vodka.

"If I brought my special whipping belt that I use with your mother in the bedroom, I would turn your little ass cherry red right about now." William retorted.

"I can't believe you you never cared about mother in the beginning… Wait… I have something to ask you… Did you hire someone to kill mother?"

"Why do you think that, honey?" William questioned. "I've been married to your mother for almost 30 years, and now you saying that our strand relationship is me causing her to die. Find then you want to know the truth. Yes, _I did hire someone to kill her_. Are you happy now?!"

Everybody was silent in the room now knowing that William was the one who wanted to get rid of Victoria after being in a marriage for almost 30 years.

"Amanda. Take your kids. And leave." Macey said slowly as her anger starting to build up without looking at the brown haired mother.

"Come on, kids." Amanda said, knowing that her friend was getting angrier as she escorted Tracey and Jimmy outside along with Michael. Then Blake started whining for him to be in his arms once more, after when he placed his secret daughter down on the floor.

"Michael. You stay here." Macey requested, as he nodded knowing that he probably had to watch the kids along with Carter and Brad.

"Father, how could you? Mother loved you." Cali questioned, before William turn to face his eldest daughter and slapped her in the face.

"You will never talk about Victoria once again. Do you hear me Cali?!" William said, shouting the last part as Cali was looking away after getting slapped.

"I knew from the beginning that mother was starting to grow old of you. She married you and turn you into a old bullshitting ass frog!" Macey said angrily. "That's it! I had it! I'm tired of you treating me, mother and also Cali like this. But you treated Christopher alright." She said pointing towards him who was still drinking the rest of the vodka as he finished the whole bottle. "Get out of here father! Get to jumpin'!" She shouted, before walking towards the master bedroom of the Grant-Rose trailer home.

"Marceline Elizabeth Rose! I'm glad you left home and look what you've turned out to be turned out to be. Trailer trash, just like your friends and your children!" William shouted, before Macey came back out the room.

"This Louisville Slugger will knock the old fuck out of you!" Macey said angrily, holding up a baseball bat while waving it up in the air, before pointing it at Christopher who was now downing the Scotch bottle. "Take this damn wino brother of mine! He should be put in rehab again for the way he's been drinking! And take these fucking hoochies with you, this ain't no damn strip joint in a trailer park!"

When the three strippers were mentioned, they immediately left Trevor as they ran out outside and back into the limousine, knowing that there was going to be violence involving Macey with the baseball bat.

"Way the fucking go, Macey!" Trevor said.

"Shut up, ugly bastard!" Macey retorted.

"Come here, boy!" William retorted, grabbing on to Christopher's white collar and taking his son with him, as he taken the Scotch bottle with him. "Cali Sue Rose, come with me. We're taking the next flight back to Liberty City." He explained.

"Actually… No father." Cali rejected after recovering from her slap. "You taking over my life long enough. This year I will be leaving home, and I'm pursuing my dream as a cop. And you can't stop me from making my dreams come true. Go back to Liberty City without me because I won't be needing you no more. Christopher can take over the whole Rose Electronics Company. Is that what you wanted if I messed up or screw around? Then go ahead, he'll be dead by alcohol poisoning while you are still alive and bedridden."

William abruptly leave the two Rose sisters behind in that trailer park taking his alcoholic son and three strippers with him. Then Carter hugged his fiance and she started to cry, as Brad did the same thing to Cali but she stay strong. Trevor on the other hand was watching a whole thing while drinking the rest of his beer bottle.

"Well that was a good fucking show to watch." Trevor said, before taking a small swig his beer bottle. "I was expecting blood and more violence."

"T, Blake and Ethan are too young to see that. They're just kids, like my own." Michael explained. "They already lost their grandmother and Blakie Bear nearly got her arm popped off her small body. Give it a rest."

"Whatever, Porkchop." Trevor replied.

"Uncle M… Will everything change after what happened?" Ethan questioned, while hugging Michael's legs.

"No, everything will be the same. Always, buddy as long as you and your sister stick together." Michael replied, before rubbing Ethan's brown hair with his left hand, lovingly like a parent figure.

"Uncle Mikey… is Mommy going to be angry forever?" Blake questioned, after removing her head from the crook of Michael's neck.

"I hope not, baby girl. She loves you too much to let you go. And if something bad has happened, don't be afraid to come to me or Auntie Mandy, peanut." Michael whispered, holding Blake close to him.

"I promise, Uncle Mikey." Blake whispered back.

* * *

 **What will happen now in the next chapter of Broken and Healed? Will Blake keep her promise and tell Michael if something bad will happen? Or will Michael find out himself before it's too late?**


	10. Not His Blakie Bear Anymore

**7/15/2000, Townley's Trailer Home…**

When only five months have passed, Michael has started to see a change in his youngest daughter Blake and also with her mother, Macey. The red haired was being less of a fun and smiling parent to her daughter and also to her stepson, Ethan. Usually when Michael visits Carter at the Grant-Rose trailer home, he sees Blake playing by herself in the living room, just how Ethan pays attention towards his video games and action figures.

But somehow, there is more than meets the eye when he received a phone call, which he doesn't have the number in his contacts. Instead he answers it while he was sitting down on the couch, watching mindless TV while waiting for his wife and the kids to return.

"Hello?" He greeted.

" _Is this Michael Townley?"_

Michael heard a young woman's voice on the other line, asking for him.

"Who's asking?" Michael questioned.

" _This is Little Hands and Feet Daycare calling, and I have been trying to get in contact with Blakesleigh Rose Grant's parents today, and they have put you down as an emergency number if we can't reach them."_

"What's wrong with Blake? Is she alright?" Michael started asking questions as he raised his body upright from the couch.

" _She's been in trouble today with her teacher and a few of her classmates. So, the teacher was wondering if someone could pick her up for the day. Or either she'll have time out away from her class the rest of the day."_

"Okay, I'm on my way to pick her up." Michael said, putting on his boots and his heavy snow coat, before hanging up his phone. He grabbed the keys to his van, before leaving the trailer park home to make sure that Blake's alright.

* * *

 **Little Hands and Feet Daycare…**

"You don't bite me or your friends, do you hear me, Blakesleigh?" Miss. Katie said, while pointing her index finger at four year old Blake who was sitting down on the red time out chair.

"The hell you're doin' to her?" Michael questioned as he watched them, before Blake and the caterpillars teacher looked up to see him.

"Oh, hi, Mr. Townley." Miss. Katie greeted nonchalantly, as she stood up from her knees. "I was talking to Blakesleigh here about her actions today." She explained, before Michael lifted up his four year old daughter and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"What did she do exactly? Cause I know Blake doesn't cause no trouble." Michael questioned, while holding his daughter and and Blake was looking away from him and the teacher.

"Well, today, she didn't take a nap like the rest of the class. She's always knock out whenever it's time for nap." Miss. Katie explained with her arms crossed. "So, she stayed up the whole naproom. Next, she wet herself when she knows how to go to the bathroom and I had to change her training diaper. And lastly, during snack time she decided that it was alright to take some of the children's snacks they brought home and hide them in her cubby. Right before I told the office about her behavior, she bit a few of her friends and also me in the process."

"That doesn't sound like her at all." Michael said, before looking at Blake. "Blakesleigh Rose Grant, is this true?" He questioned, before Blake nodded slowly.

"Well, your mother and father is gonna have a word with you, little lady." Michael stated. "Now, what do you say to your teacher?"

Blake looked at Michael, before looking at her caterpillars teacher and yet she didn't say anything. Just kept an emotionless, but depressing look on her face.

"Blake, are you gonna apologize to her?" Michael questioned once more, still holding onto in his arms.

"No…" Blake muttered without looking at the two.

"Did you say no, Blakesleigh?" Michael questioned, before placing Blake on the floor and crouch down to his daughter's height. "If you don't apologize to your teacher right now, we're not going to stop by Burger Shot to get something to eat. Understand?"

"I don't wanna." Blake answered.

"This is not exactly like her, Miss. Katie." Michael stated, before looking up at the teacher. "She's usually very sweet and apologetic, but now… Well, I don't know what's going on."

"Well, it might be something happening at home with her. This happens to a lot of kids who aren't getting much attention at home with family problems." Miss. Katie explained. "Even though you're her uncle, but is everything alright at home? I haven't heard from her mother Macey, since the Valentine's Day party." She questioned, but when she mentioned Blake's mother, the dark haired child gave out a scared but soft cry which caught her attention.

"She's been… having a hard time lately, since her mother died a few months back." Michael answered, as he felt Blake hugging onto his leg and he softly stroke her long black hair.

"Aww, I'm very sorry to hear that. But I hope Blake will be on her best behavior tomorrow." Miss. Katie said, before looking down at Blake who happens to be scared of her own teacher and hid herself behind Michael's legs.

"She will be…" Michael said, as the teacher walked towards Blake's cubby to grab her unicorn backpack and also her pink and purple sippy cup with straw halfway full of grape juice. "And thanks." He said, after grabbing Blake's stuff as the dark haired child put on her teal colored coat, before leaving the classroom.

As Michael drive through the snowy town, he was looking back at Blake who was drinking her sippy cup while looking outside from the cold windows. She was really quiet today as she usually talks about her day or talks about something new she saw. And also with her being 4 years old, she should not be using sippy cups at her age unless she spills her cup a lot. He remembers how she was drinking from a plastic cup normally in the past couple of months, but now she was transitioning back down to a sippy cup with a straw.

After talking with her teacher, he's starting to have a reason about what was happening with his daughter at the moment. Maybe she's going through a preschool stage or she might have separation anxiety.

Whatever it is, he wants answers from Macey and even Carter.

* * *

 **Townley's Trailer Home...**

"How about we play together for a while, until your mother or father come gets you?" Michael suggested as he sat down on the couch, while Blake was eating a macaroni and cheese bowl while sitting down in front of the TV, watching cartoons.

"I rather watch TV." Blake answered, before scooping another spoonful of mac' and cheese into her mouth, while keeping her eyes on the TV.

 _'That's definitely not like her.'_ Michael thought to himself, as he watched Blake in front on him on the floor, eating her macaroni and cheese bowl in a fast pace, like she was a starving homeless child.

"Whoa, kiddo. Slow down and wipe your mouth, Blakie." Michael said, stopping Blake as she turned around to face him. She had cheesy liquid residue on her face, along with an elbow noodle on the side of her mouth. "Didn't ya eat at lunchtime?" He questioned as he stood up to grab a paper towel to wipe Blake's mouth off.

"No…" Blake answered, when Michael came back to wipe her small mouth off. "I didn't like what was for lunch."

"You ain't that picky when it comes to your favorite foods." Michael said, before placing a kiss on her forehead until his lips felt something like plastic against Blake's black hair and skin. He lifted up Blake's front bangs to see a neon purple bandage across her forehead. "Baby girl, what happened to your head?" He questioned, before touching the soft middle part of the bandage, earning a soft cry from Blake. "It hurts?"

"Yeah… but I fell." Blake said, making up a lie.

"You fell down on your forehead?" Michael questioned, and Blake nodded. "How did you fall down on your forehead? Your nose would be the first to hit the ground, Blake."

"Can I play with Kaneki, Uncle Mikey?" Blake questioned, changing the subject when she noticed the small cat carrier next to the couch.

Michael nodded, before Blake crawled towards the cat carrier to open the cage and letting Kaneki out. He watched Blake carefully as the dark haired girl started playing with the orange tabby kitten. First, it was not sleeping. Second, she's wetting her underwear/training diaper. Third, stealing and hiding food. Fourth, Blake's biting her friends and teacher. Fifth, unexplained bandage and her daughter eating her food in a fast pace.

Now, he's getting worried about his Blakie Bear.

* * *

 **Grant-Rose Trailer Home...**

"Hey, Mace?" Michael called out as he walked into the Grant-Rose trailer home, before he turn around to see Blake standing outside and decided to grab her hand.

"No!" Blake cried with her eyes closed and decided to hit Michael back, before attacking his wrist with her growing children teeth.

"Ah, shit! The fuck, Blake?!" Michael shouted as he tries to remove Blake's mouth from his wrist, until the dark haired girl's teal colored eyes widened and started to realized that she'd bitten her favorite uncle. As Michael look at the small bite marks on his wrist, he can tell that Blake's teeth marks were in his skin while blood was slowly coming out. Looking back at Blake, his daughter was look up at him while showing her mouth covered with Michael's blood. "Blakesleigh Victoria Rose, what is your problem? Why did you bite me for?" He started asking questions, before Blake started crying while looking down at the floor of the living room.

"I'm sorry…" Blake cried softly.

When Michael got on his knees to be level with her, he tried to put his hands on her arms. But Blake jumped slightly, and look up at Michael with widened teal colored eyes until she pulled herself out of Michael's grasp and ran back into the shared bedroom, slamming the door shut.

As Michael stood up while looking back at the door that leads to Blake and Ethan's shared room. He decided to continue his search for Macey.

"Macey?" He called out once more, before looking around the living room and the kitchen table. There were a few beer bottles on the floor, along with an empty vanilla ice cream bucket and a empty box of Kleenex. When he reach the kitchen, there was dirty dishes in the sink along with a few of Blake's sippy cups with straws in the clean dish rack full of knives.

When he finally reached towards Macey and Carter's room, he open the door to see the red haired mother on the floor… until he noticed a used syringe with her blood on it and small wad of aluminum foil that had methamphetamine inside and on the floor, next to her expired Liberty City state driver's license.

"Macey? Macey, can you hear me?" Michael called out as he got on his knees and decided to shake the red haired mother to wake up, but the dark haired father noticed a few track marks on Macey's left arm. "Shit! Blake, come on. Your mother needs to go to the hospital!" He shouted while lifting up Macey into his arms.


	11. Scars, Burns and Bruises

**A/N~Wow, I haven't updated this story in a while now, so I'm back with another chappie to this story!**

* * *

 **7/15/2004, Ludendorff Memorial Hospital…**

Walking around in the waiting room, Michael became worried when he brought both Blake and Macey to the hospital as he found the red haired mother unconscious in the bedroom with a syringe next to her body. He couldn't believe that Blake's mother was shooting meth, when she had a job to do and it was to take care of her daughter.

But Michael was snapped out of his concentrating mind as he noticed Blake pulling onto his red plaid button up shirt to get his attention. When he look down at the dark haired child, Michael recognize that Blake still had on her teal colored coat as they were in room temperature hospital waiting room.

"Ain't ya gonna take your coat off?" Michael questioned.

"No." Blake answered, as she suddenly hugged herself while looking up at Michael. "I want it on, Uncle Mikey." She explained.

"Okay then…" Michael said, as he was starting to get more suspicious on Blake's behavior. "What do you need, baby girl?" He questioned.

"I'm hungry." Blake said, after removing her arms around her body.

"Again, kiddo?" Michael questioned and Blake nodded. "Alright then." Michael said, before getting down on one knee and pulled out his wallet from his winter coat, giving the dark haired child two $1 bills. "Go get yourself a soda and chips, Blakie." He said, as Blake started examining the two dollars in her hand, before looking back up at her uncle's blue eyes. "Hey, I'll still be here." He said, reassuring his daughter before she nodded and started walking towards the nearby vending machine.

As Blake stood on her tiptoes, Michael watched her as one of the dollar bills were insert into the machine, until his blue eyes widened in fear and noticed strange purplish markings on Blake's lower back. Walking towards his daughter, Blake reached down and grab her cold Sprunk soda from out of the slot, until she felt a large hand resting on her shoulder. Then her teal colored eyes widened in fear, as she dropped the soda can onto the floor along with the other $1 bill in her other hand.

"NO!" Blake screamed as she slapped Michael's hand back with her teal colored eyes closed and having her back against the vending machine. "Leave me alone! Don't hurt me, Mommy!" She shouted as tears started springing out the corner of her closed eyes and she started fighting back with her small hands and fingernails when Michael lighty grab onto Blake's arms.

"Blake... Blakie Bear, what is the problem?" Michael questioned, while Blake started sobbing loudly with her eyes closed, until the dark haired father wrapped his arms around his youngest daughter and pulled her close to his body. "Kiddo, chill out, it's okay. I'm here for you…" He whispered, until he pulled some of Blake's hair back behind her ear and noticed a cigarette burn mark. "Oh Christ…" He exclaimed quietly, before letting Blake go as she stop sobbing loudly and open her watery teal colored eyes.

"Uncle Mikey... Why did you scared me?" Blake questioned through her sobs.

"Blake, what is goin' on with you? Did something happen to you?" Michael questioned, while his large hands are now touching Blake's small ones.

"No…" Blake answered.

"Hey, I'm worried about you, Blakie." Michael said, looking at Blake's eyes. "I need you tell what's been going on at home. I won't judge you, baby girl. T."

"If… If I tell you…" Blake started to speak, while looking down at her purple snow boots.

"If you tell me what? Blakie Bear, don't be afraid to tell me anythin'." Michael said, using his left hand to touch Blake's cheek and wipe the running tear off with his thumb. "I'm here for you. And I'm goin' listen to you." He said, before leading her back towards the waiting room chairs as Blake climb onto one of them, as Michael stood in front of the dark haired child on one knee.

"Mmm…" Blake mumbled.

"Speak up, kiddo." Michael said once more.

"Mom… Mommy says if I tell anyone, she'll…" Blake started to speak once more, as she was looking down at her hands that were resting on her lap.

"She'll what?" Michael questioned once more.

"... Hurt me. And burn Bun-Bun and Kuma-chan with Daddy's lighter." Blake finally said, while looking up at Michael's blue eyes.

When Michael heard those words coming out of his daughter's mouth, he knew that he must believe his daughter's words when she told him everything and she was getting hurt by her mother.

* * *

Minutes has passed, since Michael told a nearby nurse to come check on Blake when she told her uncle that she was being abused by her mother who was still unconscious in the hospital. Knowing that his youngest daughter was hurt, he had to take action by letting someone at the hospital examines the dark haired child when he noticed the back bruises, the scared behavior and when Blake wasn't able to remove her winter coat.

"Michael?" Amanda called out as Michael walk out of the one of the examining rooms where Blake was dressed in a child sized hospital gown with a nurse. "Michael, what happened?" She questioned as Tracey and Jimmy were with their mother, before they ran towards their father.

"Daddy." Tracey said, before hugging her father. "What's wrong with Aunt Macey?" She questioned.

"Is she going to be alright, Dad?" Jimmy questioned, as Michael pull his son closer towards him.

"I'm not sure, you two. But she's getting the help she needs." Michael answered, knowing that he can't tell too much to his kids.

"Where's Blake, Daddy? Is she hurt too?" Tracey questioned.

"I can't talk about it to you. It's for grownups to talk about." Michael answered, before the nurse walked out of Blake's examining room with the clipboard in her hands.

"Mr. Townley?" The nurse called out to Michael as he turned around to face her.

"Yeah?" Michael said, as Tracey and Jimmy stayed with their mother and the dark haired father stood in front of the nurse. "How is she?" He questioned.

"Well, your predictions are true about young Blake." The nurse answered, while checking over her clipboard. "There are so many bruises and scars on her small body, and they were all cause by different things. Like belts, cords and even switches." She explained.

"Michael, what is she talking about?" Amanda questioned, as the kids both sat down in chairs that were in front of the parents and nurse. "Did something happen to Blake?" She questioned once more.

"Amanda, this is between me and the nurse. Just keep an eye on the kids." Michael said, reassuringly.

"No way, damn it." Amanda retorted quietly.

"Miss. Nurse?"

Then they heard Blake's voice as she open the door of the examining room and reveals herself, wearing a child sized hospital gown while walking towards the nurse. Amanda's blue eyes widened in shock, as she had both of her hands covering her mouth when she saw the bandages on Blake's wrists, arms and legs.

"Oh my God, Blake." Amanda exclaimed shockingly.

"Oh no. Auntie Mandy knows." Blake said as her teal colored eyes widened in fear while gripping onto her hospital gown. When Blake noticed Tracey and Jimmy, they too saw her and her bandages. "And Tracey and Jimmy too. Mommy's gonna be more mad at me." She said, getting worried.

" _And I'm only going to tell this once…"_

Blake heard her mother's voice in her mind, as she closed her teal colored eyes and open them back when she was surrounded by darkness until Macey appeared underneath a yellow spotlight with a black belt in her right hand. As Blake's eyes widened, she started to back away until her back hit against something behind her as the palm of her hands were touching a wall from behind.

" _If you dare tell anyone like Miss. Katie, Uncle Mikey of even that whore of a wife of his, Mommy will be very, very mad. And we don't want that, right? If that happens, Mommy will have to hurt you and make sure that you will listen…. Look at you... Nobody won't listen you since you're crying like a crybaby, instead of being your Dad's child."_

"No. Leave me alone!" Blake cried out, before running back into the room and slamming the door shut. When the nurse had her hand on the doorknob, she and Michael heard Blake locking the door on the other side and her small footsteps getting quiet.

"Here, let me." Michael instied as the nurse moved out of his way, and started pushing his body against the door to break it open.

On the other side of the door, Blake started backing away from the door as Michael was trying to bust it open. Thinking that it was her mother trying to get into the room and come get her, Blake decided to hide underneath the hospital bed while covering her ears and crying quietly, hoping that it will all go away.

 _Blake hid underneath her bed as soon as she was left alone with her mother while Carter and Ethan had left to have some father and son time._

 _As she stayed quiet for a few seconds, Blake can hear her mother's footsteps coming towards the shared bedroom and open the door to see her mother's feet. Blake had her mouth and nose covered as she can smell the deadly smoke of a Redwood cigarette, until she gave out a few small coughs, giving away her hiding place. Then the dark haired child saw a syringe dropping onto the floor in front on her, as Macey got on her knees and used her left hand to grab onto Blake._

" _Where are you, little kitten?" Macey taunted as she was already high on meth at the moment while her left hand was touching the hardwood floor, until she grabbed onto the top of Blake's hair, hearing her daughter yelping out in agony._

" _There you are, little kitten. Now…" Macey said, gripping onto the top of Blake's hair, before pulling her out from underneath the bed. "It's time for you to suffer the same pain I went through." She finished as she still had her burning Redwood cigarette between her fingers…_

"No!" Blake cried as Michael finally got the hospital door open, before getting on his knees and taken the dark haired child into his arms.

"Blake, it's okay, I'm right here, kiddo." Michael said, trying to calm down the dark haired child. Blake was still sobbing loudly as she had her small hands against Michael's chest when she felt him touching her.

"NO! Don't touch me! I don't want another spanking again!" Blake cried out, with her eyes closed.

As Michael was telling her to stay calm, Blake's cries were dying out while staring at Michael with her watery teal colored eyes, before her small hands were resting against his chest and now touching his stubble chin, knowing that its the real him.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Uncle Mikey." Blake tries to apologise as her watery teal colored eyes weren't looking up at Michael's blue ones. "I said too much." She said quietly, wiping off her tears with her small hands.

"No, you haven't Blakie Bear." Michael disagreed, before pulling her close to her chest. "I believe every word you've said. That's what a father supposed to do. Protect the ones they love." He whispered the last two parts, as Blake closed her eyes. After all that crying, Blake felt exhausted as she decided to fall asleep onto the warm chest and familiar body scent of her uncle who told him about her abuse.

With the dark haired child sleeping in Michael's arms, Blake hopes that it will be a dream come true when she wakes up in his arms, instead of being in her own bed back at the Grant-Rose trailer home after when she dealt with the pain.

* * *

 **What will happen in the next chapter now, since Michael and Amanda knows that Blake's getting physical abuse by Macey? How will Carter and the others reacted towards this? And what should happen to Macey next?**


End file.
